Reaching for the Sky
by Alexia Hellsing
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was a normal boy, that is, until that fated day 8 years ago when all his life changed. Now with 16 year he and his friends come across an unexpected problem: Their brothers are back in town. Then it is up to Tsuna how this meeting is going to end. There will be shounen ai -you have been warned.
1. Faces and facets

**Hello readers, here I come with my first fic. After some really deep thought I decided to give it a try, so be good with me and appoint my mistakes and give civilized critics. English is not my first language so I am sorry for any grammatical mistake. Enjoy!**

**Sinopse: Sawada Tsunayoshi was a normal boy, that is, until that fated Day 8 years ago when all your life changed. Now with 16 year he and his friends come across an unexpected problem: Their brothers are back in town. Then it is up to Tsuna how this meeting is going to end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

**Reaching For The Sky**

**Chapter 1 : Faces and facets**

It isn't easy to understand people and Tsuna knew that too well. Once he was a child he was just too kind and dense so he really couldn't spot the true character of a person easily. But that wasn't by all the means because he was dumb. No, he was actually really smart. Add that with his curiosity and you gain a really prodigy.

When he was six he started noticing the people around him, until then he really had no interest regarding them, he was just so focused in his own world that he really had no time to notice, just that. By them he first understood that humans lie, and whenever he saw them lie his heart would hurt. So then he started avoiding everyone with the exception of his mother, his only relative who lived with him.

He would just now and then hear stories about his older brother Giotto and his father Iemetsu who are overseas, but he would grow really suspicious about them. Really, who would believe his father is working managing the traffic in the middle of the freaking Amazon forest. Or worse, that his brother is studying the behavior of the penguins in the Artic.

When he was seven he took interest in the virtual world. In the begin it was all a mystery, but he soon got the handle of it. It was really just so amusing for him, all the possibilities that he could have because of a machine. That was then that he decided to make a "game" where he could analyze people personalities so that he would find the ones that wouldn't lie to him.

An innocent hope brought disaster. When he placed the game on the school site it became a huge success, but also became out of control. Soon all the kids in Nanimori began to play, but they also brought the game to the real life. It was chaos.

The game in itself was simple. It started with a few questions and then according to your answers you were put on a division between king, queen, jack, numbers and jokers. The people inside the game made a chain of command and when this came to the reality they would abuse their "power", bullying the weak and fighting with others group. You could also say it formed segregation.

Tsuna when noticed this erased the "game", but it was too late. Noticing him himself in danger with the conflicts he began to train karate. Then when he was 8, in a camp with his classmates the disaster occurred.

Now with sixteen he and a few friends from that time were happy. And life was beautiful. Yeah right. More like noisy.

"Hey, are you listening Sawada?" said a really loud voice at his side "today we have an EXTREME reunion at Yamamoto's place."

Tsuna sighed.

"I am listening, alright?" He said in soft tone. "I was just thinking a little"

Sasagawa Ryohei nodded enthusiastically.

"I understand how it is Sawada, when I am practicing I get focused to the EXTREME"

Tsnua smiled a little at that.

"Kufufufufu" a creepy chuckle could be heard from behind them "so energetic in the morning, aren't we?"

Tsuna looked from above his shoulder spotting the two figures that were approaching. A guy with heterochromatic eyes and pineapple hair style and a shy girl with the same hair and an eye patch.

"Oh morning Mukuro" said Tsuna amiably with a cute smile "Chrome"

The girl blushed at the attention.

"'Morning boss" she answered timidly at what Mukuro smirked.

"I didn't think I would see you two here" he said maliciously "after all it's already 7:50" his grin widened "and a certain skylark doesn't like when someone gets late"

At that Tsuna smile vanished and Ryohei laughed.

"We are EXTREME late" he said.

"No way, I need to go ahead" Tsuna said already running.

When he arrived at the school gates he saw a raven haired teen under a tree looking at him with a steal gaze. Then he ran towards him a little nervous.

"Good morning Kyoya" he said with a sweet smile and the others eyes softened a little.

"You are late omnivorous" Hibari answered with a cold voice.

"… sorry" he said dropping his eyes to the ground feeling guilty "I was just so lost in my own world that I didn't notice the time"

The other sighed.

"Then we can leave it to after school"

Tsuna nodded relieved.

"Then I will come to the Disciplinary committee after class and after that we can go to Takeshi together" said happily when the other groaned with disgust.

Tsuna chuckled.

"You really hate groups, huh"

"Shut up omnivorous" Hibari said when looking to the others late students who arrived late (Ryohei, Chrome and Mukuro). "Go to class, I have to bite some herbivorous to death"

Tsuna only looked with amusement as the prefect turned in his heels and made the way to his friends. Knowing that nothing really bad would happen he made his way to class.

~~~~ Lunch ~~~~

At lunch time he enjoyed a happy time with his friends in the rooftop, or more like noisy, again. When he sited to eat he was bombed with questions.

"Tsuna-sama why did you came late to class?" Gokudera almost shouted.

"Er… I was with Ryohei and lost the track of time?" he answered unsure.

"What? You made Tsuna-sama come late you boxing freak."

"Maa Maa, it wasn't that bad Gokudera" Yamamoto answered.

"…bossu" said Chrome caustically "you hadn't any problem with prefect-san, had you?"

Before he could answer someone chuckled.

"Kufufufufu you are really naive dear Chrome. The skylark would never hurt his beloved omnivorous" He stated maliciously at what she nodded after a while with understanding.

"It makes sense Mukuro-nii"

"Humf. This couldn't be said about you pineapple head. You get late almost every day just to make him pissed" Gokudera mocked "You must really love him, huh?"

"That's true Mukuro-nii?"

"Oh what an EXTREME revelation"

"Yare Yare that was obvious" stated Lambo entering the provocati…- the talk.

In the middle of the argument Tsuna just started eating while observing his friends like it was the best comedy of the world.

Meanwhile Mukuro's smile turned darker and then became a sadist grin.

"Kufufufufufu I think you have a death wish Gokudera Hayato" He said while creating a trident from thin air.

"Bring it on pineapple head" Gokudera said smiling while taking a box from his clothes.

"That's a EXTREME men's fight" Ryohei cheered.

"Yare Yare this is becoming a problem" Lambo said while hiding behind Yamamoto.

"Maa Maa Let's calm down" said Yamamoto cheerfully just to be listened by deafened ears.

The two boys were ready to attack, when Chrome stood up between them and looked at Tsuna with pleading eyes.

Tsuna sighed.

"Hayato, Mukuro" he said with a firm voice and both stopped and looked at him. "Don't fight" While he said both teens dropped their weapons reluctantly.

"Tsunayoshi I can't just leave it like this" Mukuro said matter of fact "Let me kill him just a little"

"Wha- you pineapple bastard" Gokudera cussed.

"Maa Maa Tsuna is right, let's be friend ok?" Yamamoto said smiling.

"No way" Mukuro and Gokudera answered at the same time.

"Yare Yare" Lambo said now from behind Tsuna. "They aren't going to listen"

"Don't worry Lambo; I will take care of this." Tsuna said reassuring "Now, Hayato" He said looking to the platinum haired teen " it's not good to make people mad, don't accuse them of things you are not sure"

"The way you are talking make it seem like you agree with him Tsunayoshi" Mukuro said with a vein appearing in his head.

Tsuna gave him a just _too _sweet smile while Chrome chuckle.

"Anyway Mukuro, you shouldn't get angry when you began the subject, isn't that right" he said with irony at what Mukuro groaned in defeat.

RING RING RING

The bell marking the begin of the classes rang and everyone started making their ways to their classes until a voice shouted to them about remembering the EXTREME meeting.

It was already 19:15 when Tsuna and Hibari arrived at Yamamoto's place. Everyone was already seated end you could hear their usual bickering with each other. Not that it mattered since they were the only ones at the restaurant.

"Where is your father Takeshi?" Tsuna asked in the moment he arrived.

"He is out until tomorrow morning" Yamamoto answered with a goofy grin but incredible sharps eyes. "The place is all ours."

"Mukuro, Chrome" he said sitting at the table with Hibari at his side "Put a barrier"

The two of them nodded and made their tridents appear. When they got together in the form of a X , mist enveloped the place and then disappeared.

"It's finished Tsunayoshi" Mukuro replied with a somewhat serious face.

By then everyone had gone quite and were looking at Tsuna waiting.

"Now that we are all here let's began the Impero famiglia meeting"

" Yes, boss" all answered together.


	2. Those who move

**Here comes the second chapter, and I have to say that it came rather fast because the first one didn't came like what I expected. And too because I am really happy with the followers and favorites the story received.**

**So thank you DreamWeaverKarasu, Gaby3, Mazura, Nadeshico52000, RenaScarlet, Zeyra K, devilhuntermistress, Tsunayoshi 4 ever, kouhahime, Fiane-Fiamma, mariafranciscaj.**

**And a special thanks to Mazura who reviewed. I will try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

**Reaching For The Sky**

**Chapter 2: Those who move**

"_Now that we are all here let's began the Impero famiglia meeting"_

"_Yes, boss" all answered together._

"The first matter at hands today is the information Kyoya found yesterday night" Tsuna began with a serious tone and a dark face. "Apparently Vongola got interested in us. They will began to move"

The new made some fidget, some angry and others gloomy. Yamamoto raised his hand. With a nod from Tsuna he spoke.

"So, _they_ are going to come?" he laughed nervous "If so what are going to do?"

The silence fell to the room, but was soon broke when someone started talk angrily.

"If that jackass comes back here I will kick his sorry ass" Gokudera growled.

"The octopus head is right, we can deal with them" Mukuro snarled.

"It will be EXTREMILY easy" Ryohei agreed.

"We don't know what they are trying to achieve with us" Tsuna said direct to Yamamoto "and we are not sure if are _they_ who will come, but we won't let anyone interfere with our territory, if they try they are going to pay" Tsuna answered darkly.

"Hn" Hibari nodded.

The others still seemed a little nervous, but when they looked to their boss they couldn't find an ounce of doubt so they slowly relax.

"The next thing we need to talk is about the recent attacks from the Estrenao family. Hayato your report."

"Yes, Tsuna-sama." He said while putting his glasses and picking a paper from his jacket "Me and the sports freaks found their base in the outskirts of the town and managed to discover about the next attack which will be directed to the shopping district in two days"

Tsuna rested in the chair while looking to the ceiling.

"Mukuro, what you found out?" Tsuna asked without looking.

"Kufufufu their attack power is lacking since Lambo destroyed their weapons two days ago, that is why they are still waiting for the new ones to arrive"

"They are an allied family to the Vongola, boss" Chrome continued from where her brother stopped "if the situation get worse they could call reinforcements from others family and the city could suffer from this." She finished shyly.

"So we will be in trouble if we retaliate, but if we don't the city would be in trouble. Yare Yare such a difficult situation" Lambo stated absent minded.

"But the Vongola is already observing our movements, right?" Yamamoto stated "it is just a matter of time for them to interfere with us."

"We need to be prepared Tsuna-sama." Gokudera said seriously.

Tsuna breathed slowly while looking to the ceiling. There were just so much possibilities and situations that could happen. But we need to protect the city. With this determination he looked to his family.

"We will attack them in one hour" he said icily "We won't give them the chance to call for help. Let's wipe them out of our area" Tsuna finished with a dark look.

The teens in the room suppressed a shiver.

"Yes, boss" they answered with determination.

~~~~~~~~~~ Italy ~~~~~~~~~~

A blond with defying gravity hair was staring out of the window from his place behind a table with an incredible amount of paperwork. His blue eyes would look at the vast sky like the answers of all his problems was there. Today sure was a peacef-.

He sighed. "I had to say it" he mumbled as the door to the office slammed opened.

"Giotto" a man with pinkish hair and a tattoo on one side of his face said with disproval "the paperwork from the incident in Spain should have been sent to the Ninth half an hour ago" he said looking to mountain of paper in the table " What the hell have you be doing?'

The blond, named Giotto looked tiredly to his friend.

"G, If I do any more paperwork I will die" he said in pleading tone.

G looked at his boss like he didn't listened or didn't care.

"You have five minutes to finish it or I will make you deal with Alaude and Daemon's fights" he warned.

Giotto felt a shiver run down his spine.

"But, but…" he complained while working in a few papers "It's all their faults. If they didn't break the mansion or destroyed public places in the middle of the missions I wouldn't have so much work" he said mad.

G looked like he agreed but he didn't say anything to the others complains. Well, he was finishing the work he asked for after all. The least he could do was listen, he thought while leaning against the wall to be more comfortable.

"Do you know what Daemon did in his last mission?" he asked while looking to him for a second "he destroyed five houses" he showed a pile of paper at his right "and he just needed to collect information!" Giotto was already red from anger when he finished the last paper.

"Here" he said handing the work to G.

"Thank you"

As G was ready to leave someone entered the room almost bumping into him. When looking to the said person he recognized him. Blond platinum hair and a cold face. Alaude.

"We received information about the attack to an allied family two days ago" he said in an emotionless voice. "The ninth called a meeting" he said already going out of the room.

Giotto stands looking to the point where his guardian was until a minute ago. An attack? If it was two days ago why they just discover it today?

G snapped out of it faster and dragged Giotto to the meeting room.

There, sited in a large table, was the ninth and his guardians and Giotto's guardians. He then sited in one of the heads of the table with G at his right.

"Now that we are all here let's begin this emergency reunion" the ninth Vongola said attracting everyone attention. Noticing this he continued "Last week we were contacted by an allied family about a conflict with an enemy family in Japan" he said in a really serious tone "they said that wouldn't be a problem and that they could deal with them. Three days ago they called Italy to ask for more weapons, but since two days ago we lost all the contact with their base in Japan." The people in the room had gloomy face, some worried, well minus Alaude. "We sent some agents of CEDEF to look over" the ninth looked down at his hands "the Etrenao family were completely wiped out."

The people in the room looked at him with socked expression, Alaude and Daemon aside, who looked excited.

"Who did this?" Giotto asked Timoteo in horror, but it was Alaude who answered.

"Apparently it was a new family who appeared three years ago"

"Nufufufu they are called the Impero family, isn't that right?" Daemon asked with his eyes almost glowing with amusement. "They are known for their technologies that surpass even ours."

"Who is the leader?" Asari asked kind of lost "I have never heard of them"

"We don't know" Ninth answered.

"Eh? How the fuck we don't know?" G snapped.

"Yare Yare, it seems a really complicated situation" Lampo stated bored.

"I EXTREMILY don't get it" Knuckle agreed.

"It's not this type of complicated he is talking about you idiot" G said angrily.

"So, what do we know about them?" Giotto asked trying to regain the focus.

"We only know two things" Timoteo started looking Giotto in the eyes "First, is that there are eight members core, they are the ones who rule the area. The younger people call the Game Masters, but the adults call them The Guardians. Everyone there knows about them, but they don't know how they look like. The second is…" he said looking apprehensive. "Their base is in Nanimori." He finished darkly.

Giotto and his guardians gasped at the news, even Alaude seemed startled, and that is something.

They looked at it other without knowing what to do. Their siblings lived in Nanimori. They could be in danger, since that family was an enemy of Vongola if they discovered that the kids have ties with the famiglia they would be attacked.

Timoteo knew their worry, since he too didn't like the situation.

"For now" he started receiving full attention again "We will send the 10th generation to Nanimori with the mission to protect the kids and to destroy the enemy famiglia."

The tenth generation looked relieved after listening to the order.

"Understood, Ninth" Giotto answered in a boss like mode "We will make the preparation immediately to head to Japan. There's not a need to worry. We will destroy the Impero famiglia." He stated with determination before getting up to leave with his guardians in his heel.

~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile/Japan ~~~~~~~~~

The Disciplinary Committee room was big and had a very comfortable felling with the beautiful furniture and the smell of green tea. Hibari looked up from his work to the boy in the couch with a warm gaze. Tsuna was really concentrated in his laptop that he didn't notice the gaze or maybe he just didn't care.

Hibari continued to stare at the beautiful boy with interest.

"Have you found something, Tsunayoshi?" he asked breaking the silence in the room.

"I believe so Kyoya" he answered without taking his eyes from the screen. "They finally discovered about the Estenao family"

Hibari smirked.

"Took those herbivorous long enough."

Tsuna chuckled.

"You are right." He agreed "If Mukuro hadn't sent that message to the CEDEF agent, they would take just too long."

Hibari scowled.

"That pineapple head…huh"

Tsuna chuckled again and typed something on the keyboard until a satifect look appears in his face.

"Discovered something interesting?" asked Hibari amused.

"Yes" Tsuna answered "Apparently, Vongola is sending some agents to get us"

"They are finally moving" Hibari asked even more amused "I expect they send us some strong opponents."

"That I don't know" Tsuna answered "but things sure are going to get interesting."


	3. Running to you

**So, I wasn't going to post so soon, but… When I looked to the reviews I got really excited. Thank you sousie and the Guest, they really helped improving my mood (and my confidence). And I need to give my thanks for those who are supporting my story while following or putting on favorite:**

**CalmCat, tisha2803, NekoTasha, mirty love, Elaine-san, chocodippstrawberries, Carnivalkiller, lanz0508, IceFlire, seimisukimiya, TsunaMoe, Amaya Ishimoto, CloudStarSnow18, eichazin 1502, Lylia00, sousie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

"_This is flashback/dream"_

**Reaching For The Sky**

**Chapter 3: Running to you  
><strong>

"'_Welcome to the camp guys!' A young teacher said cheerfully 'We will be divided in groups, and each group will be in a hut. The groups should be of four or five. When you are over choosing your group you need to come to me for the register. After that you all can go exploring around the camp, but never stray away from your groups, Ok?'_

'_Hai' the children answered together._

_The eight years old kids soon grabbed their friends forming groups. While seeing this Tsuna shuddered. He knew he would be left alone in the end. It was not like he had any friends to begin with. And he was fine with it. Really. But…_

_Tsuna looked over to see that almost all the kids had already left to somewhere. Maybe to the huts or maybe to explore. He wasn't really sure. But he was left behind, and he was not alone. Four other children where there. There was the baseball player from his class, Yamamoto Takeshi, he remembered. He was there grinning to the half-Italian kid who was shouting something about a baseball freak and a brainless idiot. The platinum hair and green eyes of him called attention, mainly to the girls. He was what they called a bad boy, huh? Tsuna was sure he didn't want to have anything to do with him. There was too two upperclassman. One was the well known Sasagawa Ryohei, the idiot who kept screaming around and that talked EXTREME in every sentence. The other was Hibari Kyoya. And this didn't need any more explanation._

_Tsuna sighed. _

_The teacher didn't look any happy seeing the boys without a group and with no motivation to try and group together._

'_So you five are the last group?' she asked with a forced smile._

'_Hn'_

'_Hahaha I guess so' Yamamoto answered._

'_So come here so that I can get your names.' She said a little uneasy about the don't-lump-me-together-whit-those-herbivorous glare Hibari was giving her._

_The boys slowly made their ways. But when they get to her they just stared at each other without talking at all. The teacher sweat dropped at this._

'_So, how about you guys tell your names?' she said looking hopefully at Yamamoto who seemed the easier to deal. Well, at least he talked to her before._

'_I am Yamamoto Takeshi, it's a pleasure to meet you' he said with a cheesy grin._

'_Humf. Gokudera Hayato' the half-Italian hissed._

'_I am Sasagawa Ryohei. It is EXTREMILY good to meet you' shouted the white haired boy making a boxing pose._

_Looking to the semi circle they made he was the next, Tsuna thought while forcing himself to not sound really scared while talking._

'_I- I am Sawada Tsunayoshi' he stuttered 'Please take care of me' he said shyly bowing a little._

_He was startled to find shocked faces when he looked up. The teacher was really red in the face, with a hand covering her nose. The boys where gaping, minus Hibari who only stared with disbelief._

'_Hahaha that surprised me' Yamamoto said 'I don't think I have ever heard him talk'_

_Gokudera nodded in agreement._

'…_It was kind of bad to my heart' Gokudera mumbled under his breath._

'_That was cute to the EXTREME Sawada' Ryohei stated proud of himself._

_Tsuna had never been so ashamed in his whole life. He felt his face getting really hot. Good, he thought, now I should be looking like a red tomato._

_The teacher seemed to have regained control over herself, even thought she was still thinking that the little brunet was really cute when he said that sentence that you generally hear from a lady to her lover. She sighed dreamily and then turned her eyes to the last boy._

'_Now, why don't you introduce yourself?' she asked politely._

'_Hn. Hibari' the boy answered after a moment._

_The other boys nodded in a greeting._

'_Now that the last group is completed you will be in…' she said looking at a paper 'hut number 27' the boys nodded to show that they understood 'You need to remember to walk together if you are going explore, and always bring a flag in case you get lost' another nod 'we have Ryohei-kun and Hibari-kun who are older, so take care of the younger ones' Gokudera scowled at that 'now you can go' she said while leaving to god-knows-where._

_The boys made their way to the hut in silence. The hut was the closest to the forest and Hibari quickly disappeared within the trees. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were discussing something about box, turf-head, and sports freaks. Tsuna didn't really care either way. He then found a bid tree and sited under it and soon lay down against the trunk to read the book he brought, it was about the computers engineer._

_An hour or two have passed and Tsuna was now alone at the place. That is, until some upperclassman's appeared. They came in a group of six and should be around 11 years old._

'_Hey nerd' The taller one called._

_Tsuna looked at the boys unfazed._

'_We heard a really interesting rumor' the fat one continued 'about how you erased the game from the system' at this Tsuna shuddered._

'_Oh, so it is true' the middle on snarled, he should be the leader._

'_N-no of c-course no' Tsuna mumbled tripping over the words. 'I couldn't do this' he said with a little more confidence._

'_Of course you couldn't' the leader answered 'but you could have someone do it for you. I am not stupid. I know you had something to do with this.' He said angrily._

_One of the boys laughed._

'_He really is idiot. He is so no good' he said mocking the younger boy._

'_So I guess he will only learn in the harsh way' the leader said, what it act like a sign to the boys started beating up the poor Tsuna._

'_Oh, look at this book' one of the upperclassmen said tossing the book to the leader who pick it and started ripping the pages apart._

_Tsuna had already received a few blows from the boys when he heard someone coming from the forest. Until…_

'_What do you think you are doing herbivorous?' the raven haired boy who came from the forest asked in a cold tone 'I hate crowding' he said picking his tonfas from his sleeves, how Tsuna could only dream to know. He watched shocked as Hibari beat, or better, bite everyone to death._

_When Hibari turned around to him, Tsuna found he unable to look away from the steal blue eyes from the boy who holds such a strong and cold gaze._

'_Herbivore' he stated icily 'If you can't even defend yourself then you will end up dead'. He said and walked away back to the forest._

_Tsuna then made the only thing logical in his head. He followed."_

Tsuna woke up startled from the dream. He remembered following Kyoya but always unable to catch up with him. He looked at the clock to find out it was only 06:13 a.m. He give up the idea of going back to sleep. After all he didn't want to dream about eight years ago again.

He got up and picked his cell phone in the nightstand. He opened up and send a small message to Kyoya.

_I had a nightmare. Can we meet up?_

He knew it looked really selfish and childish, but Kyoya would always be by his side when he needed, he knew that. A few minutes after a reply came.

_I will pick you up at 8 a.m._

Tsuna grinned happily as he headed to the shower.

When he was ready it was already 7:15 so he made his way down stairs to the kitchen where his mother was happily making breakfast.

"Tsu-kun" she said looking to her son "You are up early for a Saturday without class" she said putting a plate of pancakes for him as he sat at the table.

She continued to look to her son from head to toes until a strange glow appeared in her eyes.

"You are dressed really nicely too" she said smiling happily "Are you going to a date?" she asked excited.

Tsuna almost choked with his food.

"D-Date?" he said flushed "No,no,no" he shook his head viciously to show his point. Poor Tsuna didn't notice it made it look more suspicious.

His mother laughed happy.

"Who are you meeting up with, Tsu-ku?" she asked curiously.

"Just a friend" he said with his face totally red.

"So, who is this 'friend'?" Nana asked again.

"…Kyoya" he answered looking down to his plate.

His mother gave a loud squealing and started giggling with dreamy eyes.

"M-mom?" he called unsure.

"Oh my! My boy manage to get himself a really handsome boy" she said as flower seemed to appear around her head "He was always a good kid too"

"MOM! I am not dating Kyoya" he said as his face now seemed permanently red.

It is not needed to say that his mother didn't listen at all.

"Don't be shy Tsu-kun" she answered still in her dream world "I don't mind at all you being with a boy"

"MOM" he shouted in defeat.

And then the bell rang.

Tsuna looked to the hour as his mother shouted a _Coming_ and had gone to the door. 'Oh shit. It is already 8:00'. He get up from his seat and ran to the door just to see his mother grinning like crazy to Kyoya.

"Tsunayoshi" he greeted him as Tsuna averted his eyes remembering his talk with his mother.

Hibari looked confused and amused with the brunet face.

'Such a good day to dream about chasing him' Tsuna thought as his made his way to the door, putting his shoes on the way.

"We are off" he said to his mom.

"Have a good date" she shouted back almost making Tsuna fall, what didn't happen because Hibari held him by the elbow.

"We will" Hibari answered as he lead Tsuna out.

When they were already a block away and Tsuna had finally calmed himself he looked up to Hibari.

"What is with the 'We will'?" Tsuna asked mad.

Hibari smirked at the petite boy.

"Leave it to me Tsunayoshi. I will take care of you today."

Tsuna turned his face to hide his expression, but Hibari could still see the blush coming all the way to the boy's ear.

'It's going to be an interesting day' Kyoya thought with a malicious grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia: Ok, I am sorry If this sucks. I tried a fluff moment, but I don't really know how it came out.<strong>

**Hibari: Hn.**

**Alexia: Hibari, you are here! ~~~fangirling **

**Hibari: Do it better next time herbivore.**

**Alexia: ~~crying in the corner ~~~ **

**Hibari: Answer herbivore.**

**Alexia: I will do better next time Hibari-sama.**

**Hibari: Hn ~~~~ goes away.**

**Alexia: Please review!**


	4. Dates and Encounters

**Hi! I am back with a new chapter. Again I thank the ones who followed/favorieted: BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Pitapat, Madame Red Rose, Kirimi Hellgrea, Belle'Masque, Dixia, Black-Rabbit32.**

**Thank you sousie for the new review, and thank you Lylia00, that is too my favorite part of story until now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

**Reaching For The Sky**

**Chapter 4: Dates and Encounters **

Everything began when he arrived at his boss place. When he heard about his boss going on a date with that damn skylark he almost fainted. He was the right hand man, why he didn't knew about this? His boss would certainly tell him everything to him, so that carnivore had taken his boss by force, he decided.

It was just 9:17 so they wouldn't be so far, and knowing Hibari that was only certain places for him to go, since he didn't like crowding. Gokudera was running around the city looking for the two on their date when he bumped in someone.

"Hey! Look where you are going!" He shouted angrily.

"Hahaha I was spacing out, sorry" a carefree voice answered.

When he looked up Gokudera found himself in front of a tall black haired boy.

"What are you doing here baseball freak?" he asked annoyed.

"Ahh It is you Hayato" Yamamoto answered cheerfully "What are you doing here?" He said showing the part of the city with less movement, and the higher prices.

"Tch. I asked first" He stated with a vein popping up in his head.

The other boy didn't seem to notice the annoyance of his friend and continued.

"I was doing some deliveries for my old man"

Gokudera losing interest turned away and started walking again, only to notice Yamamoto by his side.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"So, where are we going?" Yamamoto asked not minding the glare his friend was giving him.

"Humf. I am looking for Tsuna-sama" he said in giving up.

"Tsuna? Humm…" Yamamoto stated aloud.

"Don't talk about the boss in such a familiar manner" he hissed.

"Maa Maa" Yamamoto put it aside.

They walked in silence for a good five minutes until Yamamoto gasped and stopped Gokudera with a huge grin.

"What"

"I remember now" Yamamoto said like he had just made a home run and won the game "I saw Tsuna walking with Hibari near the park."

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto with his eyes growing bigger.

"When you saw then? What direction were they taking?" he asked really fast.

"Hahaha is this a new game?" Yamamoto asked laughing "We have to find these two?"

Gokudera was shocked at how idiotic the other was acting. But he still followed the lead.

"Yeah, yeah baseball freak. The game finish if we can find then."

"This looks like fun" the other hummed.

They walked calmly to the park. When they arrived there was almost no one there, even thought the sakuras were really beautiful. They walked around for a few minutes but to no avail. They weren't there anymore.

"So, which patch they took?" Gokudera asked somewhat nervous. There were only couples there at this time he notice blushing at the thought.

"Huh? Hayato you are red. Are you sick?" Yamamoto asked placing a gentle hand in his forehead. Needless to say he got even redder.

"I-I am not sick you idiot" he mumbled.

"Is that so?" Yamamoto said getting closer and touching their foreheads together and using the hand that was there before to hold Gokudera's head still by the neck.

He looked deep in the green eyes of the teen and got amazed by the storm of emotions the he saw passing by. He slowly made small circles with his thumb on the boy's neck. Gokudera shivered at the touch. His thoughts were a mess. What he was doing here again? He didn't mind anymore spend the rest of the day like this.

Gokudera with half closed eyes got closer to the warmth of the other, while Yamamoto evolved his other arm on the boy's waist bringing him closer to his body. Their mouths only millimeters apart and –

"What are you two doing here to the EXTREME?" a loud voice asked from a few meters behind them.

Gokudera jumped and quickly made some distance from Yamamoto, blushing madly.

"We are playing a game sempai." Yamamoto answered grinning, but if you looked in his eyes you could see a glint of annoyance because of the interruption.

"What EXTREME game are we playing today?" Ryohei asked not noticing.

"We need to found Tsuna and Hibari in the city." He answered in his happy go lucky manner.

"Oh! Sawada? I saw him in the commercial district a few minutes ago." Ryohei said already dragging the two younger teens in the direction.

"What do you think you are doing turf-head?" Gokudera shouted

"Let's win this EXTREME game" Ryohei said not really listening to the other protesting.

~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~

"Mukuro-nii" a petite girl with an eye patch and pineapple hairstyle called a tall teen with heterochromatic eyes "why are we hiding behind a car?" she asked curiously.

"Dear Chrome, we are obviously peeping their date." Mukuro answered matter of fact.

Chrome looked worried to her brother.

"The boss will get angry"

"Don't worry, he would never get angry at you" he said bored.

"But he will at you" she completed.

Mukuro felt a stab at his heart. His sister is making fun of him.

"Now let's go back to our mission." Chrome only rolled her eye.

"Being behind a car won't allow you to know what is happening" she said.

"She is right pineapple head" a grumpy voice said from behind the siblings.

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei were there looking like a tornado had come. Their clothes were messy and Gokudera's hair was all over his face. Have long hair is hard Mukuro thought with a little bit of sympathy.

"What are you doing here?" Chrome asked while Mukuro dragged the boys down so they wouldn't be seen.

"We are playing an EXTREME game." Ryohei answered in his hyper manner.

"Kufufufu, a game?" Mukuro asked curiously.

"Yep, we have to find Tsuna and Hibari" Yamamoto answered.

"If is that so they are at that coffee." Mukuro pointed to the coffee shop across the street.

Everyone looked at the shop a little lost at what to do.

"…what now?" Yamamoto asked in doubt.

"How about we play another game?" Mukuro proposed with a malicious smile. Chrome glared at her brother in warning but to no avail. "The new game will be: spying the boss and the skylark."

"This looks EXTREME" Ryohei agreed.

"Extremely stupid" Gokudera said but agreed nevertheless.

"Hahaha it looks fun" Yamamoto said.

"So let's begin" Mukuro stopped to think "how should we get close enough?"

"Are you kidding me?" Gokudera asked angry.

Yamamoto and Ryohei looked lost.

"Humm nii-san?" Chrome called "Why don't we hide in an illusion?" she asked carefully.

Mukuro looked dumbstruck.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"What? No confidence pineapple head?" Gokudera teased.

Mukuro face looked grim.

"Maybe you are afraid of Hibari?" Gokudera tried again.

It hit the right stop seeing as Mukuro made his trident from the mist in a flash.

"Never, I wouldn't be afraid of such a birdie" he stated bur Chrome notice that he was somewhat nervous. It wasn't for less, since Hibari hated illusions he was a lot more perceptive than the others.

She sighed at the boys antics. Being the only girl in the group could b e somewhat really difficult. She created her own trident and together with her brother made their camouflage.

"…We are ready" she said shyly.

Yamamoto and Ryohei didn't really follow the conversation but got up nevertheless and walked to the shop in silence (after three slap in the back of head and a gag in Ryohei). The group passed unnoticed between the few people until they found Tsuna and Hibari in a table distant from everyone else in the shop.

~~~~~~ Tsuna and Hibari ~~~~~

"Thank you for the day Kyoya" Tsuna said with a small cut smile in his face.

"You don't need to thank me Tsunayoshi" Hibari answered with soft eyes.

"But you walked around almost all the city with me" Tsuna said gently.

"Hn"

Tsuna chuckled at the response.

"I am really happy for you accepting my selfishness today" Tsuna picked his hot chocolate and took a sip. "I guess I should have learned how to deal with the memories of that day" he said with a distant gaze.

"Tsunayoshi" Hibari called the boy startling with how close they were. Hibari slowly lifted his right hand in the direction of the brunet face like he was a scared animal.

Tsuna left the hand caress his face when Hibari made the outline of his lips with his thumb. Tsuna shivered and looked at the others heated eyes. Hibari brought back his hand and took it to his mouth.

"There was chocolate at you face" he explained licking his finger.

Tsuna blushed at this. Not only he acted clumsy, Hibari was now teasing him too.

Hibari then got tense.

"What is it Kyoya?" Tsuna asked worried.

"Some herbivorous are observing us" Hibari stated.

Tsuna started paying attention around letting his intuition guide him. He didn't felt anything threatening them, so he relaxed.

"Who do you think it is?" Tsuna now asked with mild interest.

Hibari growled. A minute after he threw the knife in their diagonal. Tsuna looked with curiosity as the knife stopped midair and the space started to crumble as a group of five appeared.

"Kufufufu sharp as ever birdie" Mukuro said while he and Chrome made their tridents disappear.

"What do you think you are doing bastard?" Gokudera shouted pointing to Hibari while Tsuna looked the scene amused taking another sip from his chocolate. "You don't have the right to take Tsuna-sama to a date" Tsuna spat his drinking blushing madly.

"Hayato!" He called angry.

"Don't worry Tsuna-sama I will protect your honor!" Gokudera said like a loyal dog. Mukuro chuckled and Chrome giggled.

"Hayato!" Tsuna said in despair "We are not on a date!" He said looking to an amused skylark "And even if we were" he continued looking to his right hand man "I don't need anyone to protect my honor!" Tsuna finished fuming.

"T-Tsuna-sama" Gokudera mumbled "I am so sorry" he said bowing deeply.

Tsuna sighed.

"And what are you guys doing here?" He said ignoring the fact that they were obviously peeping.

"Hahaha you see Tsuna" Yamamoto said with ashamed smile "we were playing a game"

"A game?" the brunet raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! The goal was to EXTREME find you two" Ryohei said nodding.

"And you two were playing too?" Tsuna asked curiously to Chrome.

"N-No bossu" she answered shyly "Me and Mukuro-nii were in the city to shop for the base. Lambo had gone to the candy shop and… we saw you and Hibari-san…and… we… huh…"she trailed off incapable of said she was peeping her boss.

"Then we decided to play a game with them" Mukuro finished their story.

Tsuna sighed and looked to Hibari who was ignoring the rest of them and then to his other guardians.

"Since we are all together now, why don't we pick up Lambo and…" he looked to the hour "go have lunch? After all already is 1p.m" he said smiling.

~~~~~~ At night ~~~~~

"Today was really fun" Yamamoto hummed happily.

"Humf, you just caused problems" Gokudera said

Tsuna laughed at his friends antics. For some reason everyone decided to take their boss home.

"Sawada we need to have an EXTREME match tomorrow" Ryohei said.

"Ehh? Nii-san I don't want" Tsuna pouted.

"Men talk with their fists" Ryohei beamed.

"Kufufufu that is why you are an idiot" Mukuro said grinning.

"But brother" Chrome called "You are always fighting with Hibari-san"

Tsuna laughed again.

"That make you an idiot too Mukuro" Lambo said "Ore-sama never gets himself in that kind of thing"

"That is because you are a stupid cow" Gokudera said.

"I agree" Mukuro said giving a punch in Lambo's head.

Hibari just followed at some distance from the group, since hated crowding.

Tsuna was very happy today. Yeah, he had that nightmare and when this happen never means a good thing. But he had his friends with him and nothing could make him happier.

They arrived at his house and surprise filled all their faces, yeah, even Hibari, as had a group of young men making their way to the door of the house. The two groups looked each other with surprise until a blond took a step forward.

"Tsu-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia: Kufufufu I am really evil. My first cliff hanger.<strong>

**Mukuro: Did you just stole my laugh?**

**Alexia: H-Huh... No ~~~ hiding behind Chrome**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu I will show you hell ~~ chasing Alexia**

**Chrome: Please review!**


	5. Shadows of the Night

**Ok, this new chapter may seem a little… darker than I had planned, but it has a reason. I just spend all day reading this awesome and sad fic about R27 and it just got into me. If you haven't read it yet then look for it: **_**Wine, Espresso and a tint of Vanilla.**_

**Now for the usual thanks for following/favorite: AkazukinXIII, 3ls, Sina Xiel, EK12, KaggyAlucardSesh, .27**

**Sousie: Your review always make me happy, you totally won me over. Thank you a lot for your constant support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

**Reaching For The Sky**

**Chapter 5: Shadows of the Night **

They had only arrived at Japan and Giotto already was dead tired and utterly pissed. So that you know, it isn't fun to have a fight in plane in the middle of the flight. They arrived in one piece, thank gods, but now they notice that in the rush they didn't had planned a place to stay. And for more shaming it may sound they didn't know anything about their relatives in the town. It had been just too many year.

They decided to go to Giotto house, the only one they were certain about, so that they could make a plan or something. Giotto was just too tired to care.

The house was the same as what he remembered from ten years ago, when he was fourteen and leaved to Italy leaving behind a six years old brother and his mother. He almost cried at the sight of the plate with the name "SAWADA", but he only left out a sad smile.

For once his guardians weren't nagging him. All were silent letting their boss take his time to look around. After all it _has_ been ten years. Giotto opened the gate and made the way to the door. But he hesitates.

They all turn their heads to a noise coming their way. It was people chatting Giotto notice. They could hear pieces like someone shouting EXTREME, and something about a stupid cow. But Giotto tuned it all off. In the darkness of the night it was impossible to see the teens faces, but they were eight.

The group seemed to notice them as they stood there in silence. For a slim moment the moon light appeared from behind the clouds and Giotto caught a glimpse of brown defying gravity hair and doe eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes as he stepped forward and called unsure to the boy.

"Tsu-kun?"

The boy fidgets and get closer. When the group of teen makes their way to the light and closer to the door the only thing all could do was gasp at the scene before them. It was almost like looking into a mirror.

While their ones older were in state of shock the teens had soon recovered. All of them looking at Tsuna with a question hanging in the air: What now? They haven't thought that the Vongola would send the Decimo and his guardians to this mission. They weren't shocked by their looks; after all they sustained a well built information system and even managed to grab some photos from their contacts in the Varia. But even knowing their "enemies" what could they do with their brother in the city?

Tsuna gave his friends a followed-my-lead-and-don't-talk-too-much look. They nodded slight to not call too much attention and then looked back to their dumbstruck brothers.

"Yeah, I am Tsuna" he answered with false confusion "You are..?"

This made the older ones wake up from their daze.

"It is me Tsuna" Giotto said a little disappointed from not being recognized "Your brother, Giotto" he said as the words seemed to slowly make sense in the other brain. Tsuna looked him in the eyes and then smiled.

"Gio-nii?" He said getting closer to his brother "You are back home?" he said hopefully.

Giotto stared at his brother who was looking at him with such cute and innocent face.

"Hum… No, I … We will just spend a few weeks" He said making motion from his guardians.

"Who is that Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro answered with a cunning voice.

Tsuna looked back to his friends as if he only remembered he was not alone.

"Ahh that is my older brother, Giotto" Tsuna answered happily with a somewhat strain smile.

"Yare Yare I didn't knew you had a brother" Lambo said bored.

"He had gone for Italy when I was six" He said. His friend nodded in response.

"Who are your friends?" Giotto asked curious about his guardian's replicas.

"Ah they are-…" he was interrupted when the front door opened to show a lively Nana.

"Tsu-kun I heard talking. How was your date?" she asked humming without noticing all the people in the garden. Seriously, how dense can a person be?

Tsuna blushed madly at the date mention. Giotto looked back between his brother and his mother, until finally settling in his mother.

"Mom" he called making his mother spin in surprise "I am back"

Nana took only a minute to notice what was happening and run to her older son arms, giving him a tight hug while shrieking.

"Oh my god!" she said cupping his face with her hands "look how handsome you got! Do you have a lover already?" she asked.

Almost everyone tried to suppress their laugh, only Daemon and Mukuro didn't. Hibari snickered and Gokudera looked amused. Tsuna was only happy that his mother stopped talking about his "date".

"Mom!" Giotto said embarrassed.

"Well you don't want to lose to Tsu-kun, do you?" she asked with her hands on the hips. Without giving a second to protest she opened the door more and called "What are you all doing standing outside? Let's enter already. I will make some tea and snacks" she said already on the way for the kitchen. The boys could only follow.

Have you already tried putting fifteen people in your medium size living room? No? Then don't try. You could describe it with a word. Suffocating. Hibari and Alaude tried to make an escape, but Tsuna hurried Hibari to his left side on the couch and gripped his wrist to stop him from going away. And Alaude was stopped by a strong hold in his shoulder from a very angry Asari.

The silence was overwhelming as no one knew how to start a conversation. And they have yet to acknowledge their siblings. That was only a problem. The younger ones didn't seem thrilled about their presence. Well, everyone has their family's problems. Giotto thought sighing. He wasn't much better. His brother was just there staring at him.

"So… hum…" he tried saying something but his mind was blank.

"So you brat is Giotto's brother" G said already annoyed by the silence. Gokudera scowled at his brother remark.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said letting clear he wouldn't say anything more.

The awkward silence fell in the room again.

"So, why don't you, I don't know, introduce your friend?" Yamamoto suggested Giotto with a nervous smile in his face. When everyone just stood there staring at him, he scratched the back of his head "… it was just a suggestion…" he tried to not feel awkward by the stares.

"It is a good idea, Takeshi" Tsuna said with a cute smile. Yamamoto blushed slight at the compliment. "Let me introduce my friends first" Tsuna said to his brother who was sitting across him. Tsuna motioned Yamamoto, who took a moment to notice what he was supposed to do, even if it was his idea. Giotto and his guardian sweat dropped at this.

"Hahaha I am Yamamoto Takeshi"

"Gokudera Hayato" he introduced himself following the line.

"Sasagawa Ryohei. It is an EXTREME pleasure to meet you"

"I am Rokudo Mukuro and this is my dear sister Chrome" Mukuro introduced them with a creepy grin in his face. Chrome just nodded and proceeded to hide behind her brother.

"I am Lambo-sama"

"Hn." Was the only thing Hibari said. Is this even a word? Tsuna sighed.

"And this is Hibari Kyoya" He said motioning to his left.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all" Giotto said with a big smile. Yeah he was surprised to find all his guardians siblings together with his brother, but now they didn't need to lose time looking for them. "This is G" he said motioning the pinkish haired man "That at the point with black hair is Asari and the one with him is Alaude" there Asari was still holding Alaude in place. "The one with green hair is Lampo and the priest is Knuckle. The one with the creepy grin is Daemon" Giotto finished.

"How mean Giotto" Daemon complained "why only me had that weird description?"

Giotto just chuckled and turned his attention back for their siblings.

"I suppose some already know each other" Giotto continued.

Tsuna only nodded. He looked to his friends with a question in his eyes. The other shook their head a little and they had gone back to the silence.

Giotto was really nervous. He didn't know what he should say; after all when he left Tsuna was only a little kid. I don't know anything about my little brother he noticed.

G didn't know how to act. His half-brother was in front of him, and what he knew was that the boy was disowned by their family a few years ago and sent over to don't cause problems to their image.

Daemon and Lampo couldn't really say anything either. Both abandoned their family so many years ago and abandoned their sibling. They couldn't just come back and start acting all brotherly now, could they?

Knuckled was worried about his brother since he lied saying he was in an Episcopal school. He wasn't known for his lies, so he was afraid to slip up something.

Asari was fine with his brother, even thought he had gone away without a word when the boy was only six. He knew his brother didn't mind so much. But it is awkward to start a conversation in the situation after all those years, even for the always carefree and easy going Asari.

And about Alaude and his brother, Hibari. Well, no one expected anything emotional between those two.

The mood was really grim in the room as Nana entered with the tea and the snacks.

"Are you boys having fun?" she asked smiling. Really, is possible to be _this_ dense?

"Yeah madam" They somehow answered, with fear of let her down.

The woman didn't seem to notice at all as he placed the food in the coffee table.

"So, Tsu-kun" she called to her younger son who was taking a bite from the snacks "how was your date?" she asked again. So even her long lost soon couldn't make her from asking, huh. Tsuna thought while choking with the food.

"That is right" Giotto said remembering the scene at the garden "do you have a girlfriend, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna who had calmed down blushed fifty shades of red at the question. He could hear his friend holding back their laughs, too afraid to pissing off the skylark.

"Oh no" Nana answered "Tsu-kun is going out with Kyoya, right?" she said asking from confirmation from a really red Tsuna and a cold faced Hibari who just looked away.

Giotto and his friends gaped at what was said. Alaude stared at his brother somewhat warily. Giotto couldn't help from looking from one to another. Thinking better they are sitting together, Giotto thought totally ignoring Gokudera who was sited at Tsuna right, and they are too close. Weren't they holding hands before? He recalled Tsuna pulling Hibari's wrist and holding tight. So his little angel was dating Alaude – the demon – brother? He thought totally overreacting.

Giotto glared at Alaude who was totally unfazed.

"HOW D-" Giotto was interrupted by thump and a loud voice.

"MOM!" Tsuna shouted while holding his left ankle that he just slammed at the coffee table. Mukuro had given up the education and was laughing loudly. Lambo was asleep in the floor. Yamamoto and Ryohei didn't seem to understand what was so wrong. While Gokudera and Chrome just didn't want to hurt their boss feelings and were holding they laugh.

"Don't be shy Tsu-kun" Nana said dreamily "Even thought you look cute fussing like this."

"FOR THE LAST TIME: WE ARE ONLY FRIENDS" Tsuna finished panting, now tired from all the emotions from the day. He sat down on the couch totally wasted.

Nana chuckled.

"I will let you boys talk" she said exiting the room.

The silence would soon fell again if not for Gokudera.

"So, where are you staying?" he asked.

The older ones exchanged glances. G was the one who answered.

"We were thinking of staying with you brats"

The teens wore a blank face at the statement.

"I am EXTREME fine with this" Ryohei answered surprising all.

But even though he said this it could be a problem to some of them. After all Lambo, Mukuro and Chrome lived in their base. The three exchanged worried glances and settled in starring at Tsuna.

"I guess no one here would mind, but I am sorry to say that some don't have space" Tsuna said softly.

"That's right" Gokudera continued "I am dividing an one room apartment with the pineapple heads"

Mukuro glared at Gokudera because of what was called but nevertheless nodded.

"And Lambo is staying with the skylark" Mukuro said with a dark glint in his eyes.

Hibari scowled and Lambo shivered in fear, but agreed either way. Mukuro seemed amused.

"Why are you guys living together?" Asari asked with curiosity.

"Well you see" Mukuro started lying "Chrome and I don't have a lot of money at the moment; we needed a place to stay for a while so that we could save money. After we have saved enough we will look for a place for us."

"Why wouldn't you have money? Shouldn't you have your family's home?" G asked suspicious.

"That was all because of two years ago" Mukuro said sadly "Chrome suffered a car accident. She was in critic state and the hospitals fee started pilling. Without our parents or any relative I had to sell the place to pay the debt." He continued looking with a small smile to his sister "When she was in the hospital I would always sleep there with her, but after she got released we didn't have where to go. So Gokudera offered to take us both in."

Everyone in the room was speechless. The brothers seemed to have brought that over sentimental story, but Tsuna couldn't believe in his guardian. How could Mukuro tell such a story without a minute of hesitation? It wasn't something from a manga, he thought. That is right. It is _definitely _from that shoujo manga Chrome was reading last week.

"And what about Lambo?" Daemon asked to change the subject; he was feeling guilty because of the story.

"Humf. The stupid cow put fire in his apartment" Gokudera said with disdain. Lambo was still sleeping in the corner. "It would be too expensive to restore, so he sold and is looking for a new place while stays with Hibari."

Tsuna was really surprised from the well elaborated stories his friends were pulling off.

"So, Lampo and G can stay's here" Giotto started "Knuckle will bring Daemon to his house" Ryohei nodded "Asari will be at his home" Yamamoto gave his brother a warm smile "And Alaude…" he said thinking hard.

Tsuna elbowed Hibari.

"Hn. There is place for him at my apartment." Hibari said annoyed.

"Now all is resolved" Tsuna said clapping his hands together.

Soon everyone started moving back to their places. Hibari dragged Lambo to his place with Alaude following quietly at his side. Gokudera seemed to be in a heated discussing with Mukuro as he made his way home with Chrome giggling happily. Ryohei decided to run home with Knuckle in an EXTREME completion leaving walking behind a pissed off Daemon.

Tsuna excused himself for the night. He took a quick shower and went to bed. He looked through his window from his place in the bed. The night sky was dark and he couldn't see anything as all things seemed to have merged together to created the darkness that freely painted the sky. And Tsuna could only wish that he could lose himself without a worry in the shadows of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia: That was fast.<strong>

**G: You only did what you are supposed to do.**

**Alexia: ~~~~ being depressed in a corner~~~~**

**G: ~~~~ fidgeting without knowing what to do~~~~ **

**G: W-What can I say for you stopping looking depressed?**

**Alexia: Compliment me?**

**G: You made a good job.**

**Alexia jumping in joy**

**G: Please review.**


	6. Floating feelings

**I don't really have a lot to do, so here is another chapter. My thanks to the follows/favorites: Kaienra, Hohraumversiegelung, eternal-nature15.**

**Lylia00: I pity Lambo too, but that is why is so fun. Mukuro sure know how to torture others. I expect to continue entertaining you!**

**Sousie: thanks! I will try to improve even more :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

"_This is dream/flashback"_

**Reaching For The Sky**

**Chapter 6: Floating feelings**

"_The forest was dark as the sun had already come down. If he could see the sky between the trees he would have notice the full moon shining in a starless night sky. But Tsuna couldn't see more than a few meters in front of him._

_At the begin it looked like a good idea to follow Hibari but soon the older boy disappeared between the plants and Tsuna in a rush to find the boy entered to deep in the forest without a single idea how to come back. He didn't bring the flag or anything with him. He was already hungry, he notice almost as an afterthought._

_Tsuna walked aimless in the forest stumbling in the roots while the branches scratched him. He was already dead tired from walking around without even knowing if it was the right direction, even thought he maintained his mind as calm as possible in this dire situation._

_He took another step forward only to find him walking in the air. He felled down in a decline, rolling in the way until finally stopping at the bottom. He then just stood there lying down thinking what to do next. Hours have passed, or it was minutes? Tsuna didn't know. But he listened to someone calling._

'_I am here' he shouted the louder he could while sitting 'Take care, there is a decline'_

_A few minutes after four figures made their way to Tsuna._

'_Are you okay Tsuna?' Yamamoto asked filled with worry, his carefree smile no longer to be seen._

'_I am' he answered shortly._

'_Can you get up Sawada?' Ryohei asked while he nodded 'We were EXTREME worried' he said offering a hand that Tsuna took without another word._

'_So the brat was fine' Gokudera said trying to look tough but he couldn't hide hiss relive._

'_Why were you here?' Yamamoto asked._

'_I-I…huh' Tsuna looked to Hibari who stood distant from the rest 'I was following…an … animal' _

'_You got lost following an animal?' Gokudera asked with disbelief._

'_Humm… Yeah?'_

'_We are the ones asking you!' Gokudera snapped._

'_Thank you' Tsuna said showing for the first time a real smile 'For looking for me' he explained._

_Gokudera blushed at the sight, not that you could see it in the darkness. Ryohei and Yamamoto just laugh it off._

'_That is what friends are for' Yamamoto said back to his carefree attitude._

'_As the older I have to EXTREME care for you' Ryohei said proudly 'that is right, you can call me Nii-san'_

'_Nii-san?' Tsuna repeated a little taken aback_

'_That is right Sawada!'_

'_Humm okay… Nii-san' he said kind of shy._

_Hibari just mumbled about herbivores and their antics while lying against a trunk._

'_So… how will we go back?' Tsuna asked._

_The other boys paralyzed for a moment and then looked at each other with worried expression, while Hibari seemed to just be napping, oh well, that is Hibari we are talking about._

_Yamamoto was the first to talk._

'_It seems we didn't brought anything with us' he said laughing. _

'_We are in EXTREME problem' Ryohei added._

'_We know that lawn head' Gokudera stated angrily._

_Tsuna sweat dropped. How can they come looking for someone in the forest without anything?_

'_Maa Maa' Yamamoto said walking to the way contrary that he came 'Let's find a place to sleep and we can think how to go back tomorrow'_

'_Then why don't we go back to the EXTREME camp?' Ryohei asked._

'_You idiot lawn head. How do you expect us to climb the decline at night? It is too dangerous.' Gokudera snapped._

'_Hn' Hibari got up and started walking in the same direction Yamamoto went. That was the sing needed to follow behind as they did._

_They walked about an hour in the middle of tangled trees until they found a group of big rocks. They looked to have been placed there in propose, but how and why would someone place rocks in the middle of a forest? _

_Tsuna got close to the strange placement of rocks while the other boys started walking around it._

'_Hey' Yamamoto shouted from Tsuna left 'there is someone here!'_

_Tsuna ran to the place where Yamamoto voice came from and when he arrived at the place he saw the four boys looking startled to the rocks. Tsuna got closer to see better and he finally notice. On the middle of the rock was a hidden door. In front of it there was a small petite girl with long dark blue hair that shadowed her right eye._

_Tsuna ran to her side at the same moment she fell to the ground. The moon got out from the clouds and he could see the girl clearly. From her hidden right eye there was dripping blood, her left arm was soaked red and her clothes were shredded._

'_She is hurt' Tsuna said calling his friend for help 'she need urgent treatment'_

_The boys got closer and looked at her, some with horror other with a cold mask. When Tsuna made his way with his hand to touch her looking for her vitals, she moved. Her tiny hand shakily took hold of his wrist as she opened her left eye with a pain filled gaze._

'_H-Help … my *cough* br-brother' she pleaded as her conscience faded away 'Mukuro-nii' she whimpered and then blacked out"_

Tsuna woke early again as the memories of that day seemed to like to replay in his dreams. He didn't call anyone for company today knowing how problematic it would be with them not being alone anymore. He sighed thinking about Lambo, Mukuro and Chrome. Mukuro and Chrome living with Gokudera? It would not end well, mostly because of Mukuro, of course. But the bigger problem is Lambo. How would he survive with Hibari AND Alaude?

Tsuna definitely would have an everlasting headache from today onwards.

He took his cell phone and opened the messages sending to each and every of his friends the same thing.

The priority is to look for information.

We won't move until second order.

Don't let them notice who we are and what we do.

Until they leave we can't use the base.

From: 27

He was sorry for his friend who were dividing their places, seriously he was. But he couldn't do anything about it anymore, not after the stories they pulled off yesterday. Tsuna groaned. Mukuro could be a really bastard but he surely knew how to act, and lie. He thought.

He took a fast shower and changed clothes, walking down stair at the ungodly hour of 7:12 a.m. He passed the living room just to see Lampo sleeping in the couch and a lot, I really mean A LOT, of candy papers thrown around him. Tsuna frowned at the sight but nevertheless made his way to the kitchen where he found G drinking coffee peacefully at the table while Nana made a whole lot of food.

"Good Morning" he greeted.

"Oh 'morning Tsu-kun" Nana said happily "I almost still doing breakfast, you can sit and wait"

Tsuna sat down at the table awkwardly. Gokudera's brother was really scary, even though he has pink hair, Tsuna though.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun" He greeted "You are up early"

"I-Is that so?"

"Yeah. Your brother needs to be pulled out of bed every morning" he stated."He always goes around complaining about how he has so much work that he doesn't have any sleep time"

Tsuna didn't really know how to answer such a normal conversation. He had never imagined his brother to be such a heavy sleeper or to act so carefree about work. Actually he never really imagined his brother at all. For him Giotto was only a figure from his early memories that he didn't expected to see never again, must like a ghost.

"I guess I am used to waking up early" he said trying to continue the conversation.

G nodded.

"Giotto always talked about you, you know?" Tsuna stared with disbelief "He would go on for hours if we let him, just talking about his _'little angel'_" Tsuna blushed hard.

"What are you talking about so early in the morning G?" Giotto asked from the kitchen door with a dark look on his face.

"Just about how much of an idiot you are" G answered with a teasing smile.

"G!" Giotto shouted "What do you think you are telling to my cute little brother?" Tsuna blushed even more at his brother's words "Don't believe anything he says Tsu-kun, he doesn't know what he is talking about" G laughed.

Tsuna just nodded not trusting himself to say anything.

"It feels strange to be called Tsu-kun by him" he mumbled really low so that no one could hear.

Giotto smiled brightly.

"Tsu-kun, why don't we go out together today?" He asked expectantly.

Tsuna nodded without saying anything. But he mentally sighed. Today is going to be another long day.

~~~~~~~ Hibari's apartment ~~~~~~

Lambo couldn't sleep at all that night. When he woke up being dragged by Hibari to his place he could just silent stare and think about his bad luck. He received a message from Gokudera explaining the situation. So now he was living with the two most deadly people in the world.

The mood was really strange. He tried to make some small talk but both brothers would only stare coldly at him. When he started babbling about something Hibari snapped and _bite him to dead_. Lambo shivered at the memory. He was thinking about talking with their boss so that he could go to some other place, any place, but then he received the message and couldn't do say anything anymore. And that was why he was now having breakfast with Hibari an Alaude.

Both would eat without a word. Lambo sighed. It was like living with freaking deadly ice statues.

"So… What are you planning to do today, Alaude-san?" He tried asking the platinum blond.

The man didn't seem trilled about having to answer "… I will look around the city weakling" he said a monotonous tone.

Herbivore and Weakling. Those two really are brother, Lambo thought.

"Do you need a guide?" He asked fearfully but at the same trying to be polite.

"Hn." Alaude said.

Hibari smirked and nodded to his brother agreeing with him.

Oh perfect. How can I talk to them when they answer with an '_Hn'_? What this even mean?

"So… do you need?" he asked again

Hibari looked at him still smirking.

"He said he doesn't need a weakling" Hibari translated.

"So why don't you go, Hibari?" Lambo asked so relieved that he didn't need to go that he didn't notice he was insulted.

Hibari scowled.

"Don't tell me what to do herbivore"

"But he is your bother, I am sure you two have a lot to… huh… talk" he said without noticing the death glare Hibari was sending.

"Are you talking back to me, herbivore?" he asked with a cold tone his bloodlust so strong that made Lambo fall from the chair.

"Er… no?" Lambo tried to escape, but it is impossible to escape Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari took out his tonfas from god knows where and said standing up with a dark face.

"I will bite you to death"

Lambo didn't even stood a chance against the multiple attacks landed in his torso. He was send flying across the room from the impact. Coughing up blood he looked to Hibari just to notice his tonfas nowhere to be seen. He sighed in relief.

Alaude was smirking at his brother antics. He was tempted to do the same thing to the cow teen, but he couldn't just do it when he had just arrived. It would be impolite and Giotto would nag him nonstop. So he was really amused that his brother made what he wanted to do. _You can't deny blood, huh?_

Hibari was bored. The cow herbivore wasn't that much fun, since he never tried to protect himself and just withstood the attacks. He looked to a smirking Alaude. His brother could sure provide some fun, right? He smirked.

"I will show you the town" Hibari said making his way to outside the apartment, after a second Alaude followed behind.

Lambo sighed again. It's has not passed even a day and he was already dead tired and had been beaten two times. How great. He would be dead by school time tomorrow, he thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia: Was that chapter to boring?<strong>

**Alaude: Hn.**

**Alexia: What does that mean?**

**Alaude: ...**

**Alexia: Do you hate me?**

**Alaude looks away**

**Alexia starts crying.**

**Alaude: ... please review.**


	7. Sing Your Sad Song

**So, I was re-reading my pasts chapters and I notice some –**_** many**_** – errors. Since I am too lazy to correct them I will ask you to bear with them. After all English is not my first language. My thanks for those who favorited/followed: Lizane Rameco, SilverWhiteDragon, Elliona1, lolotjeh.**

**Kouhahime: well, it is complicated. Some may hate, but it is just that they feel abandoned… I think.**

**Lylia00: I am afraid in Gokudera's stead, his apartment complex could easily be wiped out from a **_**small**_** fight… Actually I pity his neighbors. About Mukuro's past… you will find it out soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

**Reaching For The Sky**

**Chapter 7: Sing Your Sad Song**

"So" Gokudera said scowling at the visitors "What are you two doing here?"

"Well…" Daemon started "we came to invite you kids to a quality time with yours siblings?" he asked slightly taken aback. Not because of Gokudera. No. It was because of the sight behind him. The apartment was totally trashed out; you could see signs of explosions here and there. The furniture was in shambles too. In the walls you could notice marks made from a sharp three pointed object. It was like a war had occurred.

Gokudera tched at them. "And you expect us to just come with you two?" he said cockily.

"It is best than staying at this shit place" G pointed out.

Gokudera cursed under his breath. That pineapple bastard had, just _had_ to start a fight. He couldn't believe that in less than five minutes his always clean and organized apartment had turned in _this._

"Gokudera-kun" a high pitched voice called coming his way. Chrome was looking flushed from the momentary panic, she was panting hard even thought she couldn't have ran too much, his place wasn't exactly big. "Mukuro-nii got angry and destroyed half the kitchen" she finished darkly without noticing the two men at the door with Gokudera.

"Shit" he mumbled. He looked at the two young men and pondered his possibilities. "Mukuro" he shouted "Come here, we are going out." He didn't liked the idea of spending his day not only with his brother, but with the fruit siblings too. But it was much better than having his place totally wiped out of the map.

"What is it, doggie?" Mukuro teased appearing behind Chrome. Then he looked to their brother standing there. "You don't mean you actually want to go out with _them_, right?" Mukuro asked with disgust.

"Yeah, I mean" Gokudera said already pushing Mukuro and Chrome out of his apartment "And we will, now" he stated locking the door.

They made their way to the street in silence. No one knowing what to say, and some not wanting to talk at all.

"So, where do brats go those days?" G asked unsure of what to do now they left the kids apartment. Giotto had only said they should stick together the kids to protect them and make some good memories… How the hell was he supposed to do this he didn't know.

"Humf" Gokudera looked away "you invited us, think of something yourself"

"This brat…" a vein popped in G head. His brother was too arrogant for his own good.

"Nufufufu" Daemon chuckled "he is just like you G" Mukuro couldn't help find it amusing the angry faces the pink/silver haired siblings were making.

"Why don't you chose, dear Chrome?" Mukuro asked his sister who was shyly pulling his sleeve while looking curiously at Daemon. She blushed a little.

"…the riverside" she whispered only allowing Mukuro to listen to her answer. The others looked at her expectantly, without noticing she had already answered.

"That is a good idea" Mukuro said to his sister with a kind smile "She wants to make a picnic at the riverside" he answered to the silent stare of their brothers.

"I guess it is fine" G nodded. _At least they wouldn't have anything to break_, he thought relieved.

"What would you like to eat, Chrome?" Daemon asked to his sister who visibly flinched. She hid behind Mukuro embarrassed of her act. Daemon gave a comprehensive smile to her. "You can chose anything" he said trying to make her more comfortable while Mukuro glared daggers at him.

"…sushi" she answered quietly. Daemon nodded happy. It was the first time she talked to him since he came to Japan.

"We can get some at Yamamoto's place" Mukuro stated pointing the way to the sushi shop.

"Well… Okay" G made the way a little confused about the subtle kindness the mist guardian of Vongola was showing to his siblings. What the _hell_ was that? It was so creepy.

"Those fruit haired bastards and their multiple personalities" Gokudera mumbled under his breath. G couldn't help but agree with his brother. He didn't know about Chrome, but Mukuro and Daemon were already creeping him out.

~~~~~~~~ Rain ~~~~~~~

Yamamoto was dead tired when he woke up today. Yesterday when he arrived home with his older brother who was supposed to be studying music in the Europe, his father almost died in ecstasy. He made a big feast and they spent the whole night and the first hours of the day talking and drinking.

With Asari back at the house everything seemed more brilliant and calm. You could always hear someone laughing or some music. Yamamoto was actually happy to have his brother back, even if it was temporary _and_ they were technically enemies, seeing as Vongola was hunting them.

Yamamoto wore his apron and made his way to the shop. Today, he, Asari and their father would be working together. When he arrived he found his brother already ready and talking with some random female client. He would some time laugh care freely and the woman would stare in amazement and adoration. For some reason Yamamoto didn't like it. His brother would ignore him for year just to come back and start flirting with some random girl. This was not acceptable he thought while making his way to the duo.

"You arrived early Nii-san" he greeted with a strained smile.

"Hahaha you see…" Asari scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "I was just too excited to help out together today, so I couldn't sleep too well." Yamamoto calmed down slightly at this. He smiled at the client.

"Has my brother served you well?" he asked with a bright grin. The woman turned red and nodded.

"What? You don't believe my capacities?" Asari asked feign being offended.

"I wouldn't doubt you with a flute, but with a blade is another story" Yamamoto teased pointing the large knife. But there was this strange glint in his eyes, and if Asari didn't knew better he would think his brother was challenging him. He decided just to laugh it off.

"Where is dad?" Yamamoto asked already starting his work.

"He was off to buy more supplies" Asari answered going to his brother side to help it out. Yamamoto nodded in acknowledgment. "So, what have you being doing?"

"Humm?" Yamamoto looked surprised "I am the captain of the baseball club" he answered proudly. "We just won the regionals"

Asari gave his brother a sweet smile and nodded in encouragement to him continue to talk.

"You should come see me play some time" Yamamoto beamed at the thought "It is really fun. Tsuna always cheered on me and the others too. Even though some say it is annoying" he laughed "When I hurt my hand a year ago and I couldn't play anymore I was really down" he continued with a sad smile "but Tsuna didn't stopped believing in me, because of him I could continue to play." He finished with a fond smile.

Asari was feeling guilty. When he left home his brother had just started his interest in baseball. And now he came back and notices he lost so many important things in his brother life. He wasn't there when the boy needed help; he wasn't in any of his games. He wasn't there in the sad and happy moments of his life. How could he fill a ten years gap?

"How about we play together later?" Asari asked with a sad smile.

Yamamoto beamed "Yep" he said happily.

The brothers had continued working in a now comfortable silence when he remembered what he was here for. He had a mission. He cleared his throat and glanced at his brother with his usual grin.

"Has the city changed much since I have gone away?" he asked in curiosity. Yamamoto glanced at his brother warily and put a strained smile.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well" Asari blinked at the short response "I didn't saw any of the usual gangs when I came yesterday" truth be told he didn't even had pay attention at this, but he couldn't exactly tell his brother he had read it in a mafia report.

"… I guess the new… administration… is really efficient" Yamamoto looked bothered by something as he answered.

"New administration?"

"Yep" Yamamoto answered in a whisper "The GM"

"GM?" Asari questioned already totally lost.

Yamamoto nodded. "GM for game masters" he looked at his brother in the eyes, his smile disappearing. "They control the city since three years ago. They are terrifying." He finished with a dark tone.

"Are they really that fearful?" Asari asked in disbelief.

"Only to their enemies." Yamamoto answered with a finality tone.

~~~~~~~~ Sun ~~~~~~~~

Knuckle had left early that morning with Ryohei to an EXTREME training. He was happy to see his little brother was still as energetic as ever, and that his little sister, Kyoko, had become a really sweet girl. Even thought he was kind of disappointed that his parents haven't really changed, they still were never home.

He discovered that Ryohei was now the captain of the box club and was the hope of the boxing world. As a brother he was really proud, but as an ex-boxer he couldn't help but be afraid his brother would pass by the same situation he did and would stop boxing.

They had run the entire city, until Ryohei finally stopped at the shrine throwing his hands to the sky and laughing in victory.

"Wasn't that an EXTREME warm up?" he asked, well, more like shouted to his elder brother.

"Warm up?" Knuckle sweat dropped at his brother energy.

"That's right!" Ryohei said already doing pushups on the ground "Now it is time to the EXTREME pushups! 200 with both hand and 100 with each hand" he said loudly.

Knuckle didn't say anything as he joined him on the EXTREME pushups. When they were finally over Ryohei was already up and preparing to run around. Knuckle sighed and pulled his brother to the floor where he still was.

"Ryohei, if you don't rest you will get hurt" he said in an actually normal tone. "It is EXTREME bad to your body to overwork" Ryohei seem to consider that for a minute and then concealed resting on the grass beside his brother.

"Why did you stop being a boxer?" Ryohei asked in his rare serious moment.

Knuckle was startled by the sudden serious tone, but answered either way. "There was an accident at a match" he said quietly "I didn't have controlled my strength and that caused my opponent to die" he continued closing his eyes "after that I took refuge in God, and He didn't abandoned me. I need to repay my sins." Ryohei search his brother face looking for something that showed he had lie, but he only found sadness and pain.

"I see…"

They just stood there lying on the ground and looking to the morning sky until it wasn't morning anymore. The sun is shining even if we are suffering down here, Ryohei noticed. He couldn't become lost even for a moment, he noticed, because it is his role to open the patch ahead. He would never lose himself, Ryohei promised. Because he is the sun who will always shine brightly.

"Ryohei" Knuckle called "About what Kyoko said about those EXTREME guys…" Knuckle recalled what his sister had told him about The Guardians. "What do you know about them?"

"Oh" Ryohei seemed in deep though "They are EXTREME strong" he concluded with a serious face "They protect the city, but it is better to never provoke them, you wouldn't want to be in their bad side." Ryohei finished solemn.

~~~~~~ Lightening ~~~~~~~

Lambo didn't wanted to stay in Hibari's place even for a minute more than necessary and since he couldn't go back to the base he decided to go to Tsuna's house. At least his boss would listen to his complains about those two skylarks. But he didn't expected him to have gone out with his brother and Nana insisting him to stay. So that is why now he was in the couch of the living room staring at his brother, Lampo.

"You two are brother, right?" Nana asked putting down some snack at the coffee table. Lambo nodded. "Lambo-kun, could you take care of the house?" she asked hopefully "I wanted to go to this sale, but I don't want to leave a guest alone." She said talking about Lampo.

"Of course, madam" Lambo asked always polite.

After Nana left the house in a rush a strange silence fell in the room. It wasn't that Lambo hated his brother. No, wait. Maybe he hated a little. But either way, after what he had been through he didn't wanted to ever see him again. Perhaps he was only being childish blaming it all on his brother about what happened. But he knew too that if his brother had at least worried _a little_ about his family it wouldn't have happened.

"It is been … nine years, right Lambo?" Lampo asked a little nervous.

"Ten"

"Huh?"

"It's been ten years since you had gone away" Lambo answered coldly.

"How are our parents?" Lampo asked hoping to change the topic "Why are you not living with them?" Lambo scowled. He didn't know _anything_ that happened? He thought bitterly.

"They are dead."

Lampo was shocked. It is true that he hadn't the best relationship with their parents, but they were good parents, and were _his_ parents. He couldn't help but feel sad that he hadn't visited them since he had gone away. He was now sorry he had run away without saying anything at all. His parents would never be there anymore, he thought, and he couldn't even be by his brother side when it happened.

"Ore-sama didn't knew" Lampo said quietly trying to stop the tears that he knew was coming "When..?"

Lambo was taken aback as tears appeared in his brothers eyes running downs his cheeks. "A few months after you left." He answered sadly.

Lampo's eyes grew in shock at the words. He started crying madly.

"So *sob* you… *sob* have been alone *sob* since then?" he asked crying harder at each word. He never felt so useless or guilty. Lambo only nodded, not trusting his voice as he tried to undo the knot he felt in his throat.

"But I am not alone anymore" Lambo managed to say without stumbling "Because I have Tsuna and everyone" he finished with a warm gaze.

Lampo didn't know what to do. His brother had grown so stronger than he ever expected. It was with surprise that he noticed that Tsuna and the others teens acted as a family for Lambo, just much like Giotto and his guardians were to Lampo. He gulped down his tears and wiped his face with his sleeve. He was not the one who should be crying, the sadder one was obviously Lambo. So he picked a grape candy he had saved to latter and gave to Lambo while sitting at his side.

"You will be alright" Lampo said patting his younger brother head "Ore-sama will protect you now Lambo" he said reassuring.

Lambo looked up to his brother in shock, happiness, sadness, angry. He couldn't just decide in one emotion alone. Those were the words he always dreamed to hear when he was a kid, and even thought now was just too late he couldn't help to be happy. He felt a something running down his face, he touched just to be surprise to notice it was tears.

"Yare Yare" Lambo said wiping a tear with his fingers "It looks like Ore-sama is crying." He said trying to sound bored but his voice betrayed him, shaking.

"You will be alright" Lampo repeated hugging his brother, letting Lambo cry as a baby in his chest.

~~~~~~~~ Cloud ~~~~~~~

Hibari was thrilled to show the city to his brother. Not that he would show it on his face, or that he would ever admit. Different to his friends situations his brothers didn't leave in purpose. It was only that their parents divorced and he had gone with their parents to live in France and Hibari stayed in Japan with their mother. Just this. He didn't care about the eleven years with no contact; after all it was not like his family to act all clingy.

He was of course a little angry that his brother never had mentioned about him moving to Italy, or entering the mafia. But it was just this. Seriously. Well, maybe he was a _little_ frustrated that he never even tried to contact him. But those kind of emotions were not befitting carnivorous, he reprimanded himself.

Even thought it all, Hibari felt like a little kid when Alaude complimented something from the city security and management, he felt so proud, after all those were his jobs. Their strolling around the city was ending as they got closer to Nanimori High.

"That is your school?" Alaude asked. Hibari only nodded and entered the place leading the way to the backyard. Alaude followed in silence.

They crossed some Disciplinary Committee members in the way, and each an every one of them would stop, bow and greet them. Alaude was amazed by his little brother's _charisma_, even in the city he was respected *cough* feared *cough*.

They arrived at a beautiful garden filled with sakura's tree. Hibari leaded them to the center of the garden where they sat down at one of the few benches placed there. Alaude rose and eyebrow at Hibari in question.

"This is my _particular_ garden" Hibari said smirking.

Alaude smiled and nodded in agreement to his brother's tastes. It sure was a beautiful place. Alaude took a time to check over his brother. He sure had grown since the last time he saw him, he seem strong too, he thought. Hibari feeling his brother gaze looked over. A long minute passed as they stared in each other's eyes trying to decipher their thoughts. Alaude gave up first.

"Tsuna…?" he said, the _are you two together?_ question in his eyes.

Hibari looked at him with an _are-you-serious?_ Face, and shook his head to prove his point.

"Hn" Alaude continued "I was surprised to see you with so many people" Alaude said with a poker face. "Are they your friends?" He asked just to be certain.

"I am not an herbivore who walks in group" he answered coldly, but not really saying they weren't his friends either. "And you?"

Alaude thought for a moment. "I am not really interest in that pack of weaklings I just listen to the strong ones." He answered even if for a normal person it would only look like he was avoiding the question. But Hibari caught the meaning of his brother's words._ So the omnivore's brother is strong, huh?_

"…do you know anything about the group who controls the city?" Alaude asked after a minute of hesitation. Hibari wore a blank face, his eyes hardened.

"Them" he said coldly "the rulers. They call themselves Impero famiglia" Hibari said scowling.

"Do you know them?"

"Humf" Hibari gave a murderous glare "I had to deal with them one time"

"Did you saw them?" Alaude asked serious.

"No" Hibari furrowed his eyebrows "They appeared covered by an illusion" Hibari spat the last word with disgust. Alaude seemed worried about this. Not that they appeared, but the illusion part.

"Do you know any illusionist?" he asked with a hint of curiosity. The normal boy that Hibari was supposed to be shouldn't have had any contact with illusions, and if had he shouldn't have know.

"…" Hibari pondered what to say. It was fine say it, right? After all, the aptitude to illusions runs in the blood too. "Just the pineapple siblings" he told.

Alaude nodded. Of course Daemon siblings would be apt to do illusions, he should have noticed yesterday from their auras. Even thought the girl doesn't act like an illusionist, he thought. The illusionists were generally elusive and deceptive people, they have the trait of being sadistic too and really confident. Maybe the girl is only hiding her real persona? Alaude shook his head. It is not time to this.

Hibari looked at his brother who was deep in thought. He could sense his brother's strength even thought in an aloof way. He wanted to fight him. Hibari smirked and stood up with his tonfas in hand.

"How about a strength test, aniki?" Hibari teased eyeing his brother as an animal would do with his prey.

Alaude raised an eyebrow, but stood up nevertheless.

"Cocky, aren't we?" he asked picking his handcuffs with a wicked grin.

"Hn" was the only answered Hibari gave before he rushed to attack.

~~~~~~~~ Mist/Storm ~~~~~~~~

They had finally arrived at the damn riverside with food in hand. And even thought it hadn't been such a long time since they decided to go out together, Gokudera was already dead tired. Between his brother and the fruity sibling he was already seething. Someone pulled his sleeve as they sited to their picnic. Gokudera was ready to shout when he noticed it was Chrome.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a whisper. He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I am fine" He said picking some food.

"Is this safe?" G asked aloud to no one in particular "I don't believe someone actually let Asari cook." He stated looking warily at the sushi.

"Nufufufu I could agree with you" Daemon said eating a sushi "But even though he has a strange taste to food, this still taste good"

"Strange taste? Are you kidding me?" G looked dumb folded "Have you never eat Asari Special Cake?" he asked in disbelief as Daemon just chuckled.

"What is this Special Cake?" Chrome asked curiously.

"It's the demons invention" G said solemn "It is green tea cake with peanut butter and green pepper" he explained. Chrome looked in horror.

"Did you seriously ate that?" Mukuro asked in amusement.

"I didn't had a choice" G said angrily.

"Nufufufu but it was _your _fault" Daemon said.

"So what actually happened?" Gokudera asked bored.

"Well, everything started when he ate Pri-Giotto's cake" Daemon stuttered at the name but continued "Giotto was so angry that he planned revenge. He asked Asari to make his famous demon cake and placed in his cake's usual spot knowing that G couldn't resist to eat it every time he see it. But when G ate it he had a surprise." Daemon smiled mischievously "Of course we videotaped everything" he finished.

Mukuro and Gokudera laughed at G's red face. Daemon looked at Chrome only to see a sadistic glint in her eyes disappear as fast as it appeared, being replaced by false chock. His sister was like the mist, elusive. He smiled amused.

"Stop that, brats" G snapped.

"So you have a sweet tooth?" Gokudera asked holding back his laugh "This isn't very manly" he teased.

G slapped the back of Gokudera's head.

"Ouch! You damn old man" Gokudera cussed.

"I am only eight years old than you, brat" G replied.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro chuckled "I sure can see the resemblance now" Daemon nodded.

"Even though one has pink hair" Daemon added while Chrome and Mukuro nodded.

"MY HAIR IS RED" G shouted angrily.

"Yeah right" Gokudera said ironic. As the brothers started another round of insults, Daemon focused in his siblings.

"What have you being doing since I had gone away?" He asked. Chrome looked at Mukuro with pain and worry in her eyes while Mukuro just patted her gently in the head.

"Nothing too much" he answered in elusive.

Daemon sighed. He didn't really have the right to pry on things after all he had chosen to go away, and even though he could have tried to contact them he decided against it. Maybe he just didn't wanted to assume the responsibility of having abandoned his family. He felt guilty for this now that he looked at his brother and his sister. But deep inside his heart he knew he didn't come back before because he didn't want to involve them in his dark world.

"What happened with your eye, little Chrome?" Daemon asked eyeing the eye patch warily. For a moment everyone stood still. Gokudera eyed Chrome worried and got closer, patting her back gently. Mukuro expression had grown darker and he looked ready to kill someone right now. G didn't knew what had happened but he noticed it was serious. Chrome was paper white.

"I-I lost… it" she whispered scared "in the… accident"

Daemon nodded in silence. He shouldn't have asked. He had heard about the accident he should have known better than asking it.

"Hayato" G called noticing it would be wiser to let the siblings have a talk alone "let's take a walk" he said getting up. Gokudera nodded and followed behind. When they weren't more in hearing range from the illusionists he stopped and faced his brother. "I heard about what happened at home" he stated. Gokudera scowled.

"That doesn't have anything to do with me anymore" he said icily.

G sighed. "I know what they said" he continued "but I want to hear your version." Gokudera eyed him angrily.

"What do you want me to say?!" he shouted "I am just the lover's son! I was humiliated, poised and disowned" he continued bitterly "They sent me over to another country alone. The only person in the world who would possibly care for me gone!" he was already seeing red "Not that you ever care! You only looked away from what they did!" he finished in a whisper "even after they killed my mother…" Gokudera notice a lonely tear running down his face. He wiped out and glared at his _half_-brother challenging him to say he was wrong.

G could only stare at his brother and his suddenly outburst. He couldn't say anything. He was right. He always overlooked Hayato and his mother, he didn't care. It was indifferent for him. But that was only in the begin. When he had come to know Hayato and his mother he became strangely attached, maybe Hayato didn't notice because he wasn't exactly affective. But it was not like Hayato would listen to him now.

"Hayato…" he said trying to reach to his little brother, but the other walked away.

"Let's go back home Gokudera-kun" they heard Chrome call with a sad face.

Daemon and G couldn't do anything as their siblings walked away.

~~~~~~~ Sky ~~~~~~~~

Tsuna was surprised when Giotto brought him to the amusement park. And he was even more surprised as his brother started pulling him from place to place as excited as a little kid. Tsuna was personally having fun. It reminded his of when his brother was still home and would play with him until night come.

"Let's stop for lunch Tsu-kun!" Giotto called motioning to a table. Tsuna sited as Giotto picked their food. He soon came back with hamburgers and Coke. "Have I made you wait?" he asked smiling and Tsuna just shook his head.

"You know Gio-nii…" Tsuna started remembering early this morning "why did you wanted to go out with me?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Giotto blushed slight.

"Well…" _how can I say I was jealous of his date with Alaude's brother?_ "I thought It would be good to have a little alone time…" Tsuna nodded happy with the answer.

"You know, I was surprised today Gio-nii" Tsuna said with a fond smile "I didn't really remembered much about you, so I was happy to know that you actually is childish and really kind" Tsuna said with a somewhat sad tone.

"Childish?!" Giotto asked pouting. Tsuna laughed. "You shouldn't say this about you _older_ brother, Tsu-kun" Tsuna stopped to think for a moment.

"Okay" he said smiling "but only if stop calling me _Tsu-kun._"

"Why?" Giotto asked confused.

"Well…" Tsuna too wasn't sure _why_ he didn't want, it just felt weird "It is embarrassing" he finally said something.

Giotto pouted a little but soon gave up. Tsuna was already sixteen, just because his memories of his brother stopped when Tsuna was only six it didn't mean that time had stopped here, his brother had changed Giotto noticed a little sad.

"Then how about…" he tried to recall how the others called the brunet "Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna turned red at his name in his brother's lips, the accent turning it somewhat provocative.

"N-No,no,no" he said shaking his head "Just call me Tsuna, okay?" he said rushing over the words.

Giotto noticed his brother blush with interest. He didn't knew in what or why, but it certainly amused him. While he was thinking Tsuna composed himself and started eating.

"So how was Italy?" Tsuna asked when he stopped chewing.

"Ah!" Giotto said as if he had only reminded he was in Italy before "It was as always I guess. The people are really kind and hardworking" he said with a fond smile

Tsuna nodded.

"It is good that you were able to be happy there" Tsuna said a little bitterly. Giotto looked over to his brother with worry in his eyes.

"I would be happier if you were there" Giotto sputtered before he could stop himself. Tsuna froze at his words. He couldn't even find in himself the necessary to blush. For him it was the world was frozen at the words his brother clearly said on the spur of the moment. Even thought he knew, Tsuna was just so happy at this moment that nothing seemed to matter.

Giotto eyed his brother warily as he just stood there in shock. He didn't understand why his brother was so surprise from what he said, but Giotto was already worried he had said something really wrong when his brother slowly opened a smile, and… Whoa. Just Whoa. Tsuna just smiled with so much love and happiness that was too bright to Giotto. He felt himself blushing at the sight of his brother.

"Thank you Giotto" Tsuna said sweetly "this means a lot to me"

Giotto just nodded.

After what happened in the lunch, Giotto didn't knew how he was supposed to talk with his brother anymore. He would always said haw his brother was the cutest thing on the world, but it was only acting like the idiotic older brother he was. But when Giotto smiled to him, he couldn't help but to find him beautiful, just too beautiful. His heart would now always skip a beat as he remembered the scene. He really is an idiotic brother, he thought bitterly.

"Gio-nii" Tsuna called "Are you okay?" he asked innocently "You were staring in the space."

"I am fine Tsuna" Giotto answered going out of his daze "I was just thinking about how the sky is beautiful" he continued looking to the horizon were the sun was coming down. Tsuna nodded agreeing also looking to the sky.

"It would be good" Tsuna said "to be free like the sky" he gave Giotto a sad glance.

Now, Giotto didn't knew what brought him to do what he did. Maybe it was the sad look on Tsuna face, or the sunset in the horizon, maybe it was the two. But Giotto found himself getting closer to his little brother; he lifted his right hand to cup Tsuna's face.

"_Tsunayoshi_" he whispered sadly before connecting their lips in chaste kiss "It is better if we go back now." He said walking away. For a moment Tsuna wondered if he was talking about the kiss.

Tsuna sighed unhappy. Today certainly everything became a mess. The arrival of their brothers shook their beliefs and emotions. The reality they so carefully created is crumbling down in pieces before their eyes. The illusion it is over. But where is they are looking for? Tsuna thought going behind his brother. Where is the comfort they seek? Maybe it is the sky. Tsuna thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia: I am so tired! It was such a hard chapter!<strong>

**Ryohei: This chapter was EXTREME!**

**Alexia: Yeah, extremely long and tiring for me.**

**Ryohei: So why did you EXTREME wrote all this?**

**Alexia: Because in the next chapter I want to start the real serious part.**

**Ryohei: I EXTREME didn't understood.**

**Alexia: You don't need to ~smile tired~**

**Ryohei: Please give a EXTREME review!**


	8. What we left behind

**How came I spent until dawn watching 30 seconds to mars on the Rock in Rio 2013? Well, I guess it is normal…for me. Have you ever watched Rock of Ages? It is amazing! It is my favorite musical. Now for the usual thanks for the favorites/follows: NagiRokudo, kaear, crimson reaper 218, DanceOfTheCrystalRose1993, Venomous dragons bite, NihonSakura, Olka9854, Myucchi sang Cappuccino, Hikari0005, KoolyGurl, ChibiStalker16.**

**SilverWhiteDragon: I already changed thanks. About 8059… yeah of course. They will have their time soon. But about Tsuna pairing… you will discover.**

**Sousie: Thank you for the constant support *bows deeply***

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

**Reaching For The Sky**

**Chapter 8: What we left behind**

After such an extremely tiring and incredible emotional weekend it was only weird that the classes in the Monday had occurred normally. Tsuna could see that his guardians were thinking deeply, some worried others sad. That is why he had called them to a meeting in the Reception room in lunch time. Of course Tsuna himself wasn't really alright. He just couldn't manage to forget the feeling of Giotto's lips on his. So warm and inviting, but at the same time so wrong.

Tsuna sighed while slowly making his way to the reunion. Yeah, he had asked Giotto about what happened at the park when they got at home, but Giotto just shrugged it off saying it is just a greeting for him, since he had spent almost half of his life in Italy. Even if he said it was just that Tsuna could see in his eyes that his brother didn't have any idea of why he acted as he did. Tsuna couldn't help himself from sighing again as he reached the door to the Reception room. He couldn't just act as a normal teenager and lose his mind with things like this. He is the boss of a mafia famiglia. He needs to control his emotions.

Who he thinks he is fooling? He asked himself bitterly. He doesn't have the capacity of organize the mess that is his feelings and thoughts at the moment. He will just ask advice later, he decided opening the door. Everyone was already here, he notice while locking the door and composing himself. Already in full boss mode he looked to his friends.

"Mukuro, Chrome"

Both nodded and called forth their tridents crossing them in an X symbol. After receiving a second nod from the duo Tsuna made his way to the Hibari table and sited on the chair behind the desk while Hibari observed him from his usual spot in their meetings, the window.

Tsuna looked around to analyze his guardian's faces. Gokudera was with his usual scowl but Tsuna could see in his eyes how sad… no…distressed? No. Betrayed. Tsuna then spotted Yamamoto with a huge nostalgic grin and sad eyes. Ryohei was unusually quiet. Chrome looked in pain and Mukuro was just completely pissed and murderous. Lambo was curled at the point of the couch looking intently to a candy paper. He couldn't see Hibari, since he was behind himself, but Tsuna knew what the other was feeling at the moment. He always knew it.

"Let's begin this meeting" Tsuna started monotony "Since our bro-… The Vongola arrived at the city it has been two days" he continued ignoring the stutter "I know that you had the opportunity to take a closer look at them, so before I decide how we should act or if we should act I would like to hear your reports." Tsuna looked each guardian in the face "As a boss of what is now a successful family I wouldn't take any personal emotions in account. But this is a different situation much like the Estrenao famiglia case" Chrome shuddered at the name and the guardians tensed but Tsuna continued feign to not notice "Since we have similar situations in this case and as the core members and creator of the famiglia I would like to hear your feelings about our enemy and what do you suggest." Tsuna paused and breathed in and out. Oh god, why was he so nervous? "Gokudera you begin" he called his right hand man.

Gokudera instantly jolted up at the mention of his name. He seemed to think for a while as he leaned against the wall. "Well Tsuna-sama… If you want my personal opinion I would say they aren't all that. G is smart but too naïve. They lack the right resolution." Gokudera said.

"That is not what I want to know" Tsuna said calmly looking his friend with fond eyes "Hayato, how do you feel about him?"

Gokudera looked down, hands on his pockets.

"…I cannot forgive him" Gokudera groaned "He doesn't deserve my forgiveness. Not after he left. Not after he abandoned me." He finished almost in a whisper.

Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement. "Takeshi" he called next.

Yamamoto seemed nervous as he scratched the back of his head. "They are not so bad. I would like to give him a chance." He then turned rather serious "I already lose him once, it would be good not let that happen again. 'Cuz we are all family after all". Lambo lifted his eyes and stared Yamamoto in wonder but soon turned his gaze back to the paper he held tightly. Mukuro seemed to be seething as he glared Yamamoto.

"I understand Takeshi" Tsuna said to his friend "Mukuro why don't you go next? You seem to have something to say." Tsuna looked to one of his mist guardians with a steady gaze. The other nodded with a deep scowl on his face.

"I think it is too naïve to just leave thinks as they are" he started with a cold voice "It is obvious that they don't deserve our forgiveness or pity. Even thought it has been more than ten year neither of them tried to even keep tracks of what happened to us, they don't even understand their sins" Mukuro's voice was shaking "they didn't anything to prove themselves worthy of our lenience. I couldn't possible forgive him if he don't suffer too. I say we should just wipe them out of our area."

Tsuna sighed at Mukuro's heated discuss. He was actually expecting something in those lines, after all Mukuro is a smooth talker and has a great grudge against his brother, so yeah it was just to be expected. But to think it will be bad and see the actual things are two different things. Tsuna was worried about Mukuro, he, they were just too broken. A wrong decision now and they would be behind repair, all of them.

"I see" Tsuna spotted Chrome hiding behind Mukuro "What do you think about it, Chrome?"

Chrome fidgeted at her place and taking a step forward being then at her brother side she stated looking at her boss with sad eyes "I can't forgive him" she said quietly "but I still want a second chance" she stated surprising everyone "I say to act against just them and not Vongola in general. They deserve to suffer a little." She finished in a dark cold tone making the ones in the room shiver.

"Thank you Chrome" Tsuna said still a little dumb folded. Everyone in that room a little tense, because dark Chrome is just more creepy and terrifying than Mukuro _and_ Hibari together acting friendly with each other. "Onii-san, what do you have to say?" Tsuna called the boxer.

"I think they are EXTREME good people" Ryohei said simply "They had their own problems too." He finished remembering about the reason his older brother gave up on his passion for box.

"So you are a favor of forgiving them?" Tsuna asked. Ryohei seemed lost for a minute but nodded nevertheless. "Lambo" Tsuna called the younger of them. The boy didn't move an inch. "Lambo" he called louder. Still nothing.

"Stupid cow" Gokudera shouted smacking Lambo in the head. "Tsuna-sama is calling." Lambo seemed distant as he turned his gaze from Gokudera to Tsuna.

"Lambo" he called gently "Can you tell me your opinion? What do you think about having your brother in Nanimori?"

Lambo opened his mouth to speak but soon closed it. He repeated it again and again until he could finally mutter some words "…I don't know. I guess I like to be with him again, but it can't be helped because I loved him too much. And that is because I can't just forgive him too." Lambo gave Tsuna an apologetic smile.

Tsuna shook his head. "It is alright Lambo" Tsuna the turned around to face Hibari for the first time "Kyoya, you are the only one left" he stated to the stoic teen before him.

Hibari just shrugged "I don't care about any herbivore here since they don't cause any problem" he said bored "they can stay for as long as I care" he finished simply.

Tsuna sighed again. He seems to have done it a lot today.

"So from what I recall Kyoya, Onii-san and Takeshi are fine with the presence of the Decimo Vongola and his guardians on city and don't want to create trouble or begin a fight" Tsuna looked one to one to receive the confirmation and then continued "While Hayato, Mukuro and Lambo voted to have revenge and act as they are enemies. Chrome said she wanted to 'test' them so that they can earn their forgiveness. That is all?" He asked. Receiving nods from his friends he closed his eyes and growled lightly. "What we have now is that our opinions are completely divided." He though it out aloud "So since the only one who hasn't manifest yet is me I guess it is my decision…" he opened his eyes and leaning his back on the chair he looked up to the ceiling while thinking about the sky out there. "I will need more time" he said looking back to his guardians "We will meet again Friday here at the same time, that will be when I will give my orders" he said with finality "Dismissed".

The teen started moving getting out of the room as the mood had got slightly better with their usual bickering that had started all over again at the end of the reunion. Tsuna saw his friends walking out but he didn't move until only he and Hibari were left in room. Well it was Hibari's room to begin with so he didn't really had to leave. Tsuna stood up from the chair and turned around to the window where Hibari was staring intently at him. He leaned at the desk and with the eyes down he called the other teen.

"Kyoya, I need your advice" he said flushing.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Vongola ~~~~~~~~~~

Giotto was restless. He couldn't forget the day he spent with Tsuna in the amusement park. He couldn't forgive himself for having leaved his brother behind, the sadness he felt from Tsuna it was him who caused. He didn't have the right to be angry or sorry, he didn't have the right to try to help and be by Tsuna's side, not anymore, he thought bitterly. And had that kiss too. Giotto tortured himself in his mind again. He shouldn't have kissed the boy. They are blood brothers after all. But at that time all that Giotto could think about was how sad Tsuna appeared while looking to the sky and how he just wanted to wash it all away.

Giotto sighed. He had called a meeting since the kids were in school. But even though all his guardians were already there waiting for him to begin the meeting he couldn't still stop thinking about that moment in the sunset. I am so looking like a girl in her first love, he thought annoyed about his lack of control. He groaned and looked at his right man, G. He wasn't that much better, no one was.

"So what happened?" Giotto asked giving up his own dilemmas and starting the reunion.

G stared him as if he was crazy. "About what?"

"I guess he is talking about our sorry try of acting as a family to the kids." Daemon answered in Giotto stead. "And let's not say that it was good, because even lies have a limit" Daemon continued "I could say in general that it was a disaster that just served to put salt in the kids wounds and make us fall in self torment and guilty."

Giotto eyed suspiciously his mist guardian and noticed the frown on his eyebrows complementing his scowl. He looked really distressed.

"It was not that bad" Asari tried to ease the mood "We knew it would be difficult for them and for us"

"Asari is right. If it was bad the first time we should just EXTREME try better next time." Knuckle agreed.

"I don't think it will be that easy" Lampo said quietly "We don't know anything that happened these last ten years. They are not the same ones we left behind. They changed."

Everyone stopped in their track at Lampo's words. He was of course right. Even if the others don't want to admit but they are still not sure how to act before his siblings because they just changed so much, even if for them they were still the kids of ten years ago.

Giotto cleaned his throat to call the attention of the group.

"Let's go to the real topic" he said "What do you have managed to discover about the Impero famiglia in your investigation?" Asari gave a step forward.

"I heard from Takeshi that the younger call them GM that is the short for Game Masters. He seemed really terrified when he talked about them. I asked some clients about why they are called like this and apparently it is about a game that started eight years ago." Asari stopped a little as if to think about something "No one seemed to know the name of the game or how he began, but it seemed that four years ago a group started to manage the game. These people are the eight Game Masters." He finished with a thoughtful look.

"A game… huh?" Giotto pondered aloud. "Thank you Asari" the said man smiled and went back to his place. "What more?" Knuckle stepped forward.

"They are strong." He started "I heard stories from my siblings that they manage the safety of the city for three years now. Since the famiglia was officially formed. They expelled all the gangs, mafias and yakuzas of the city. That is why the elders know them as The Guardians. They only appear to protect the city, or so is said." Knuckle reported in his serious tone.

"So the city people like them" Giotto mussed the subject "This will be difficult." If they attack them then the city would lose its protection "What more? Alaude?" he called the better investigator of the team.

"Hn" he stared coldly at Giotto "Kyoya seemed to had contact with them once" he stated to the surprise of all "They have an skillful illusionist that they use to cover their tracks" he continued feign not notice the others still gaping at his early statement "The only thing that seem to difference them are what their enemies called Metal Gears. They said every one of them uses a different one and when they fight it light it up in fire."

"Their enemies…?" Lampo asked unsure. What the hell was Alaude doing in his free time?

"Flames?!" G asked in disbelief "Dying will flames?" Alaude just shrugged.

"That may be more dangerous then what we thought." Giotto said after a minute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reception room ~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna stared at Hibari without knowing how to begin. It had already passed five minutes and neither had moved. Hibari just stood at the window looking at him with curiosity in his eyes and that made Tsuna more nervous than before. Sighing once again and looking down at his hand he started.

"Well…er… about Gio-nii…" he mumbled embarrassed.

"Something happened with you and that herbivore?" Hibari asked serious.

"No!" Tsuna said automatically "I mean… yes" he correct himself "I don't know what to do about him" he confessed a little more at ease now that he admitted aloud "Yesterday we had gone to the amusement park and I was really happy to have my brother back… but then I started to feel strange when I was close him" he said embarrassed "I really like him. But then when he… hum… when we… he…" he couldn't say it aloud he thought in despair, it is just so embarrassing.

Hibari notice Tsuna acting strange and got closer to the boy, not that the other had notice since he was fussing about what he had to say. Hibari leaned closer to the boy and put a hand at the boy's side in the desk.

"What he did to you?" he asked in a dangerous voice. Tsuna flinched.

"…"

"Omnivore say it louder"

"…he…kissed me" he whispered.

Hibari didn't believed what he was hearing. That blond herbivore had guts to touch Tsunayoshi, _his _Tsunayoshi. He would make him pay. Hibari was seeing red. He grabbed Tsuna wrist with the hand that wasn't in the desk and pulled the boy closer in his arms. Tsuna looked up in confusion.

"What? Kyoya?" he called the older teen.

Hibari got his mouth closer to the boy's ear, his breath too hot on the other skin.

"_Tsunayoshi_" he whispered seductively "You really want me to lose control right?" he asked in a low husky voice making the boy shiver. Tsuna felted himself blushing.

"…err… no" he stuttered a little light head at the proximity of the older boy.

Hibari smirked at how easy the brunet was being affected by what he was doing. He slowly kissed the boy's neck placing butterfly kiss in the sensitive skin. The boy moaned lightly at the contact and Hibari took it as signal to continue as he let it go of the boy wrist and used his arm to evolve the other waist dragging him closer as their bodies were now in full contact.

Hibari traced a line of kissed until the boy jawbone making his way to the parted lips. He licked the bottom lip slightly making the brunet gasp. Hibari hungrily connected their lips in a hungry kiss, moving his mouth in the boy's soft lips soon forcing his entry in the other's mouth.

Tsuna felt Hibari tongue make his way in his mouth. He didn't really knew what to do or even if he wanted what was happening but Hibari taste was overwhelming and totally addicting and Tsuna could only think about getting more of the other.

Hibari smirked in the kiss when he felt Tsuna kissing him back with fervor. Hibari coaxed Tsuna tongue to move alongside his fighting for a dominance that the brunet happily gave the other. Tsuna moaned in the kiss when Hibari pressed his tongue against his, but soon it turned in a whimper when the older broke off the kiss because of the lack of oxygen. Panting hard Tsuna finally noticed that in some moment he had putted his arms around Hibari's neck and then tried to back off only to have the other hold him tightly.

Hibari made his way back to the brunet neck and bitted the soft skin making the other give off a low moan and tilt his head to the side to give him more room. Hibari proceed to lick and then kiss the abused skin where he made a hickey.

Satisfied with himself he let go of the boy whispering a last thing on the boy ear.

"Remember you are mine, Tsunayoshi" was the last thing he said before going away leaving a very confused and embarrassed Tsuna behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia: Was that good? I had never written this kind of scene before...<strong>

**Gokudera: What the hell do you think you are doing to Tsuna-sama?**

**Alexia: ... Nothing? Technically Hibari was the one that made something.**

**Gokudera: Huh? What are you talking about woman? You are the writer.**

**Alexia: I guess so, but the characters seem to just do what they want.**

**Gokudera: You are crazy.**

**Alexia: ... maybe**

**Gokudera: Well, who cares. Please review.**


	9. Take me away

**I am just getting obsessed about Bleach. Again. There was just those fanfic that I didn't expect to like but they were amazing… Know what? I am really excited about the result of the exams that came out. My note on the writing was really high! Not that you care but I had to say anyway. My thanks for those who followed/favorite: Fathomless13, DRARKER, Torashii, Riomi-senpai, hanayukisa, LuthienOronar, ShiroYuki1827, DarkAngelLilithX, SilverReplay, starstorm 10. Thank you xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx you are my 50th follower!  
><strong>

**NagiRokudo: I wonder too… I love to make Tsuna suffer… in a really hot way, because Hibari and Giotto are just too much for my weak heart.**

**Myucchi sang Cappuccino: Rei-chan is that right? Your wish is an order. Here comes a cliffhanger for you! Yeah, Tsuna family is good, but that doesn't exactly mean the Vongola is bad. You will know more latter.**

**Aspiderlife: Yeah, even I am relieved.**

**Kouhahime: Yes! I like both too. And I like clash! Nothing better to make the story advance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

**Reaching For The Sky**

**Chapter 9: Take me away**

It was already Wednesday, two days since Hibari made his declaration on Monday. Tsuna couldn't concentrate on anything at all. Every time he spent home he would be on company of Giotto and things were getting even more awkward between them. Tsuna couldn't seem to forget the incident on the park.

It would keep him even more on edge the moments he would talk with his brother alone; a small talk in front of his room, a stroll on the park, the embarrassment moment when he walks in the bathroom as the other showered. These small things were leaving him insane. Things just kept getting more awkward as Giotto keep feign nothing happen and at the same time would grab any opportunity to be alone with Tsuna, to be closer, to share the smallest of the touches.

Tsuna couldn't understand what his brother wanted from him. It is not like he ever expected some situation like this to happen, to begin the story. But since happened he at least thought Giotto would be more assertive with what he wanted. To him it seemed like his brother was treating him like a little naïve girl who couldn't understand things on her own and couldn't bear the sight of the true dark world. Flash news. Tsuna wasn't a kid, he certally wasn't dumb, he was actually really smart, and he was far from naïve. And he was obviously a boy. Even though a really cute one. He knew what his bother wanted with him, even if the man himself hasn't noticed it yet.

Hibari didn't have this problem, Tsuna thought with a sigh. He was actually too straight forward. It wasn't particularly a bad thing. That was actually the reason Tsuna always liked him and why he liked his company.

They were pretty much always together since the camp eight years ago. Ever since that time Tsuna looked up at Hibari. He always admired the older boy and he knew that that feeling had turned in a deep care. He could feel it across the years that everything Hibari did to him would always have a greater reaction than the time before. But he didn't think it was love. That was not possible, right? They are after all friends, a bond stronger than any blood relative could have. Of course you could be friend of a relative, but until you do than the relationship means nothing at all. Friends are a family that we choose. And now they turned the bond stronger, turning in a famiglia.

It was not that Tsuna hadn't noticed the interest that Hibari held for him. He could see it in the manner he would always be more _human_ with him, without that cold mask he always wear. He saw it in the manner he teases him always hinting what he wants but too proud to actually voice it out. Hibari Kyoya was after all a man of action not words.

And what action, Tsuna thought blushing at the memory. Kissing Hibari was like having a fire spreading out in you. He was intense and wild and totally sensual. He is a man who can make you totally insane with a slight touch. And now Tsuna couldn't stop himself from remembering his touches that were so kind and so needy. And he could remember him moaning in the others mouth imploring for more of his addictive taste. Tsuna slapped himself mentally. I wouldn't do any good to their situation if he only stand here daydreaming.

Deciding to quickly go to work before he got in another daydreaming session he sat at his desk and turned on his laptop. He should start finishing his plan of action. Maybe _they_ are already ready, he thought opening a secret chat room.

* * *

><p>Giotto was in the backyard looking to the sky with sad eyes. He was already here for two hour thinking about what to do. <em>Why<em> the hell he had to kiss Tsuna that day? He cursed inwardly. Since that day at the park when he noticed his feeling were different from brotherly love he couldn't stop himself anymore. He wanted to be with Tsuna, to touch him and have him look only at him. But he shouldn't do this, he couldn't. He is his blood brother. He _can't_ act on these feelings he reminded himself harshly.

The fact that Tsuna seemed to notice was only getting things far worse. He could see his brother sending him thoughtful glances and searching his face and actions for something, for a hint.

He loved Tsuna. But siblings loved each other, right? Even if he loved Tsuna it wasn't necessarily in a more sexual way, he tried to convince himself. He just wants be the one in Tsuna side to make sure he wouldn't show those sad eyes again. That is right. He just doesn't want him to feel pain. And that is totally normal, right? But how could he say that when he just went alone to Italy without a word after leaving him behind. They were really close before, but he left and that certainly hurt Tsuna badly. Can he ever undo the pain he himself caused on his little brother?

* * *

><p>Every guardian was really restless waiting for their boss orders. After the meeting Tsuna hasn't appeared to class and after class he looked really distant and would from time to time blush madly. Since them he hasn't really acted the same as ever and that only turned more nervous and that was why they were in a baseball field watching a game. To calm down the mood Yamamoto invitedforced everyone to come and even some of their siblings came along. Lampo, Knuckle, G and Asari were surely enjoying themselves in the game.

All the game you could hear screams coming from their seats.

"HEY! TOU WITH THE BALL! GIVE UO BASEBALL AND JOIN THE EXTREME BOX CLUB" Ryohei shouted for the 80th time in the game.

"SHUT UP TORF HEAD! I AM GOING DEAF WITH YOU SHOUTING" Gokudera shouted.

"YOU CAN ONLY DECIDE THE WINNER IN A FAIR FIGHT! GROUP MACH DOESN'T EXTREME COUNT" Knuckle shouted to the players.

"This is a fucking team game you dumbass!" G snapped.

"Such an unbefitting game to Ore-sama" Lampo yawned.

"Yare Yare they are all so savage." Lambo stated bored.

"Hibari-san, wouldn't you like to join us?" Asari called the stoic boy that was sited the farther away from the field possible.

"Hn" he answered with an are-you-dumb? look. Asari laughed sheepishly.

"Kufufufu such a boring game" Mukuro chuckled amused "but this… their _cheer_… sure is entertaining enough." Chrome nodded in agreement.

"With Yamamoto-kun on our team there is no way we would lose" she said confidently.

After the game was properly won by Nanimori High Yamamoto was the happiest he could possibly be. It could only be better if Tsuna had came he thought. But still everyone, even Hibari and Mukuro, stayed the whole game even if after they just disappeared to god knows where. His brother had come to the game too, just like he said he would. Yamamoto was just too happy.

In their way home they had gone together until they had to part ways. Their brothers leaving before to some other appointment. After Lampo had been left home and Ryohei had started his EXTREME training (running home). Before they could notice it was only Yamamoto and Gokudera. After breaking the dumb fold look he had in where Ryohei was before Gokudera gave off a little wave and had turned to make his way home. That is, only to be stopped for a hand on his wrist dragging him to a stop.

"What" he asked glancing Yamamoto from over his shoulder.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head with the other hand, never loosing the grip on the other wrist "Hmm" he smiled nervous "I was thinking that we could grab something to eat…?" he said uncertain. Gokudera was shocked, was the baseball freak just calling him on a… "Like a date" Yeah that's right. Wait. What had the baseball freak just said?

"A date?" he asked embarrassed and shocked.

Yamamoto seemed more confident now and grinned with victory. "Yeah" he said dragging the other in one road "Let's go" but he didn't gave the other the chance to refuse as he was already taking the other along. Gokudera just let himself be dragged still speechless from this course of action.

At some point in the way to the restaurant the teen end up hand in hand to the utter amusement of Yamamoto. He knew that Gokudera hadn't still taken notice of how he too was returning the grip.

Yamamoto leaded Gokudera in a more secluded table in restaurant and ordered their foods. And Gokudera still hadn't said anything at all, and he didn't even look up in his face Yamamoto noticed, and he too saw the light shade of red going all the way to the boy ears. When the food arrived Gokudera finally looked up, waiting for the waiter to be far from them to start to talk.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked in a half-hearted angry tone.

Yamamoto chucked. With a serious gaze he answered. "I bringing you to a date" Yamamoto could see the big _I know that but why?_ Written in the other face "I just thought that I wanted to spend more time with the person I like" he said with a gentle grin.

"Tha-that y-you like?" Gokudera seemed to be ready to explode or faint. Maybe the too. But he looked really cute all red, it was a good contrast with his hair, Yamamoto mussed inwardly.

"That is right"

"Do you understand what you are talking about baseball freak?" Gokudera asked in a nervous tone.

"Yup"

"Of course you don't"

"I do"

"You are only an idiot after all. It is impossible."

Yamamoto smiled sadly. "It is not Hayato." He called the other "I don't mind if you don't accept but don't invalid my feelings" he said with a pained smile.

Gokudera stopped at the sight of the usually happy go lucky guy being so… sad. When he saw him smile like that he noticed that he didn't like it, that he preferred when he would smile and laugh without a worry in the world. He saw the other was serious and that the fact he was in denial was making the other be in pain. And he couldn't accept it.

But it was not like he could accept his feeling either. He didn't like the guy or nothing like this. Seriously. No, really. That almost kiss under the sakura trees was nothing he tried to convince himself.

"I-I… am hungry" he said trying a lot not to blush while eating the food "I wouldn't mid accompanying you to dinner again if you pay" he mumbled as an afterthought.

Yamamoto grinned happily. Gokudera could always be so cute while acting shy. "So where should we go next time?" he asked himself almost singing.

"S-shut up" Gokudera said looking down.

"Hahaha you are so cute blushing like this."

"I am not cute" Gokudera snapped but he was indeed really red, and cute.

Yamamoto just laughed sheepishly.

After the dinner Yamamoto accompanied Gokudera until the front of his apartment complex. They stood there staring each other awkwardly for a minute.

"I guess it was not bad today" Gokudera said wanting more to punch himself in his face for saying something so stupid. He wasn't a girl in love and this was not a date. Why did he ever let Yamamoto accompany him?

Yamamoto grinned "I am happy" he said getting closer to Gokudera "I would be happier if…" he said getting serious "…you would just accept my feelings" he was now just an inch away from the others face.

Gokudera felt lightheaded as Yamamoto got closer. He almost cursed out aloud when the boy stopped moving just an inch away from him. Why he wouldn't just kiss me? He thought and then mentally face palmed. What was he thinking? He didn't like Yamamoto Takeshi and he doesn't want to be kissed by him. Obviously.

Yamamoto noticing the other didn't push him away lifted his right hand to caress Gokudera's face and got quite surprised as his felt the other lean in the touch.

Gokudera was really inpatient. "Idiot" he whispered. If he was talking to himself or to Yamamoto was impossible to know as he grabbed the back of the raven haired boy's neck and crashed their lips together.

Yamamoto felt Gokudera's soft lips on his in a warm embrace and he couldn't help but smile a little as he kissed the half Italian back with fervor. Their lips moved together in needy kiss. Yamamoto soon wrapped an arm in _his_ lover waist and the other in the teen's silver hair bringing their bodies and mouths even more closer.

Gokudera felt Yamamoto become possessive and demanding in his actions and he was surprised to notice he didn't care that the other had the lead. Yamamoto bitted Gokudera's lower lip making the other gasp and taking the chance Yamamoto slipped his tongue to map the hot cavern it was Gokudera's mouth.

Gokudera gave in completely to the boy holding him so tight and kissing him so passionately. For someone like him that was abandoned by his family he never thought someone could actually love him, but Yamamoto was so warm a safe, and he just wanted to melt in his touch.

"Takeshi" he moaned out of breath as they break off the kiss. But he shut his mouth as soon as he heard his pleading voice that just screamed how he wanted the other so badly.

Yamamoto smiled maliciously at the sight.

"Good night Hayato" He said giving Gokudera a chaste kiss and going away without giving a chance for the other to answer.

* * *

><p>Two shadow were up the roof of the houses observing the two boys bid good bye.<p>

"ohhh that was really entertaining." Said a monotonous voice.

"Ushishishi The prince was amused" the second person agreed.

"So why we are here, fake prince?" the monotonous voice asking.

"Who is the fake prince, froggie?" the other answered in a annoyed voice and a THUMB was heard after.

"Senpai" the monotonous voice called taking a knife from the back of his… frog hat? "That hurts"

"Ushishishi" the second shadow laughed throwing more knifes "Return them cleaned to me later"

"Don't want to" the froggie said throwing the knifes on the roof.

"Ushishishishi it seems you have a death wish" the other said lifting more knifes.

"Bel" a voice called them from behind "The boss is waiting and time is money" the third person called.

"That is ok" 'Bel' answered "The prince already has enough information." He said walking away "Let's go froggie. We don't wanna leave boss waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Bel: What the hell the prince is doing in this story?<strong>

**Alexia: I was lazy and I like you and Fran.**

**Bel: Don't put me in the same level as him, peasent.**

**Alexia: *sweatdrops* Okay then. Just to remember that in this fic Fran is 15 years and that will be explained in the future.**

**Bel: Why not now?**

**Alexia: Because I am too lazy to do it.**

**Bel throws a knife at Alexia who ran away.**

**Bel: Review the story, peasents.**


	10. Prelude

**I am still lazy but I will let you know that I plan to finish the fic until the end of the month if possible. It quite close to the end. I never really thought I would come so far. Thank you! Now my thanks to my dears that favorite/followed: Scrittorebee, waiting247, FallenThorns.**

**Starstorm 10: Kufufufu, I will tell you because you will discover in this chapter but, yeah, it is a 1827. I just love them, what can I do?**

**SilverWhiteDragon: Yeah, me too. We are too used to TYL! Fran, and is that how I like him better… Bel x Fran is one of my favorites shipps in KHR.**

**AnimeLover (Guest): Yeah, G27 is not my favorite shipp too, but Hibari needed a… push… to act out his feelings. I love 8059 even though I never read a lot about them; it is like they are always certain in all stories, and in my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

**Reaching For The Sky**

**Chapter 10: Prelude **

It is Thursday evening and our beloved teens meet again at the Reception Room before going home. It is been the call all of them had been waiting. Tsuna has finally decided. Hence why they were all reunited and quite as the anticipation made the mood feel heavier. They shifted in their place staring at their boss who had only been there standing still for a few minutes now.

"Ne, Tsuna?" Yamamoto called "Are you all right?"

Tsuna nodded absentminded and took a deep breath. "I have thought a lot about your opinions and what would be good for our family in these past days" he started in a distant tone "I have come to a conclusion that I believe shall make everyone happy in the end" he took another deep breath before continuing in a boss like voice "I decided that we will regard our siblings as just our brothers before acting against the Vongola in itself. But that is complicated in itself since if we act against them as the Impero famiglia it would begin a war. So I plan to try to follow Chrome idea as it will be the most beneficial to the family."

Some gasped with surprise at the implications of what Tsuna said. Others didn't really understood and only stared dumbly in their boss way.

"Tsuna-sama you don't mean…?" Gokudera asked startled.

Tsuna nodded. "That is right Hayato." He looked apologetic to his guardians "So that we won't start a war now we should guide our brothers to the realization of who we are."

"How would we do that? And what do you plan to do after they discover?" Mukuro asked.

"I plan to make them understand why we are angry first" Tsuna answered "We will test them in the way we do better. Fighting. We will attract them to the training grounds in the basement of our base; there they will fall in a powerful illusion so they can… understand us better."

"An illusion?" Chrome asked shyly "It will be difficult… they are many and powerful, they won't fall easily." She finished looking worried at Mukuro.

"Ushishsishi that is why you are weak, peasant" A blond with a crown in his head said entering the room.

The guardians looked startled at the new person.

"How did you pass the barrier, fake prince?" Gokudera asked angrily.

"Ushishishishi the prince can do anything"

"Wait senpai" a monotonous voice called entering the room "Why did you attached my hat in the wall with that knife?" said a teen with teal hair and a frog hat.

"You can't be serious Tsunayoshi" Mukuro said in disbelief.

"Ah master" said the froggie in a false surprise "fancy seeing you here"

Tsuna cleared his throat to call back the attention.

"I have been in touch with Fran and his new colleagues from the Varia since he left to Italy. They agreed to help in our… game" he said the last word unsure.

"But they follow orders from Vongola" Gokudera protested. "We can't trust them"

"The prince doesn't receive orders from no one other than the boss" Bel said bored.

"And what Xanxus thought about it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Boss thought it was entertaining and said he would lend us to the game if he could watch" Fran stated.

Tsuna sighed.

"I agreed with him that he would have the best view from the events from our cameras. In the other hand he agreed to lend Marmom and Fran to help with the illusions."

"So what is the fake prince doing here?" Gokudera asked warily.

"Ushishishishi the prince goes where he want to."

"Senpai was bored since we are on vacation and came along." Fran explained what won him a knife in his hat. "Ouch! Senpai that hurts." He stated in his usual bored tone.

"They just came to say 'hi' Hayato" Tsuna explained.

"What is the rest of the plan?" Lambo asked curiously "You still didn't said how we will attract them there too."

Tsuna gave a cold smiled "After we finish with our little show I will give permission to you guys fight them" with a mischievous glint in the eye he continued "As to how we will lure them… don't worry they already received a message with information from a informant of the CEDEF that we leaked. When they arrive at the place I will make them follow me to the base."

"How will they know who we are?" Mukuro asked again.

"Starting now I give you permission to use the Metal Gears." Tsuna stated "Tomorrow night we will begin the operation." He ordered "We will meet at 8 p.m. in the underground of the base when I will be bringing our … guests" he finished. "Mukuro and Chrome should talk to Fran and Marmom to make the arrangements to tomorrow since they already know what to do." He said as an afterthought. "Dismissed" he called out the meeting.

Tsuna observed in a daze as his friends would group up and head out, some jumping on Fran in a loud reencounter after so many years. The chatting had already disappeared from hearing range when Tsuna finally turned to the only person who remained in the room with him.

Hibari was used to Tsuna staying later after their meetings so that he could talk about what they had just discussed since he valorized his opinion. But today he was quite surprised, not that he showed at all. He didn't thought that Tsuna would want to be alone with him so soon after the incident in Monday, which happened in a situation just too similar to this one.

Tsuna noticed the other gaze and automatically look in his eyes just to find it too embarrassing and look down at a more secure level, like his chest. But, oh boy he had such a toned body and the white shirt just made it more obviously as it would define even more the lines of his upper body. Tsuna face palmed mentally. He turned his gaze to his own hands not trusting his own thought s to look even near Hibari.

"Kyoya" he called in a soft tone with a shocking confidence that didn't matched the blush in his checks and the shy way he fidget his hands at the hem of his shirt. "I thought we should talk about what happened the other day."

Hibari knew it was coming and just sighed.

"I am listening"

Tsuna half smiled at Hibari short answer.

"I think – you said…" he trailed off not knowing how to begin "Y-you sa-said that I w-was … y-yours" he stuttered blushing harder at each word. "I think…" he said taking a deep breath before continuing "I think that I like you" he admitted "But I like Giotto a lot too" he said with a sad look, not that the other could notice since Tsuna was still looking down "I don't like him the way I do like you, but I can't be with you… yet" he said trying a quick glance up to found Hibari with a smug smile. Without understanding he continued "I can't move on from my memories of him, I admired him so much, I need to settle things with him before anything else. Maybe after tomorrow all will be over but I…" he trailed off again not know what exactly he wanted to say. What he wanted? For the other to wait a little more?

Hibari let the smile grown in his face as he caressed Tsuna face before slowly cupping his chin and forcing him to look in his eyes.

"I don't care" He stated simply. At the confused look in the brunet face he elaborated "I don't care what that herbivore is for you and I don't care how you feel. After all you already are mine." He finished with a malicious smile that made Tsuna melt even more than from the words.

"Kyoya… I –" Tsuna tried speaking only to be stopped by a pair of lips on his. He didn't even try to fight back and gave the other the leadership. Hibari was happy that the other didn't try to push him away and warped his hand in the boy's waist to bring him closer, the other hand in the back of Tsuna's neck. Tsuna promptly opened his mouth to the other's demanding tongue and moaned in the kiss when the older one shifted their tongues together while unconsciously putting his hands on the black locks to pull their mouths closer. Hibari took his time mapping Tsuna mouth until the air became a necessity.

They broke the kiss panting. Hibari seemed to evaluate the brunet for a moment before stopping and holding his gaze.

"You won't get off so easily after tomorrow" he said with a smirk before making his way out of the room where the brunet tried to compose himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia: Sorry for the short chapter, I am kind of lazy these days...<strong>

**Fran: What happened?**

**Alexia: School starts this week...**

**Fran: I am so sorry for you. **

**Alexia: When you say it like this it sounds like you are making fun of me...**

**Fran: When the story will end?**

**Alexia: Soon.**

**Fran: It sounds like you are in a hurry to finish it.**

**Alexia: I am. I lose interest to quick. But I will never lose interest in you, froggie!**

**Fran: *Ignores Alexia* Review.**


	11. Last mask

**I am getting EXTREMALY depressed because school start tomorrow… So I am trying to win over my laziness and post faster since I won't have a lot of time starting tomorrow. The only thing that improve my mood are my readers. Thank you all that favorite/followed: Jayrynn, hikarimaichan, shflister.**

**AnimeLover (Guest): I understand your pain… I will try update faster so don't give up on my story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

**Reaching For The Sky**

**Chapter 11: Last mask**

There was something different today, Giotto though. The kids were acting in a strange way and it was not because it was Friday. When he reunited with his guardian after the kids had gone school they agreed in this. Apparently all the teens were quiet and for some reason they were quite… fashionable. Daemon was utterly shocked when he visited his siblings this morning and saw them with matching earrings. They were not the only ones, some decided to put rings, Yamamoto was using a necklace, and there was one with a bangle, other with a bracelet and even a buckle. The stranger was they answer when asked where they got those things. All of them said the exactly same thing _'It was a present from 27'. _Now who was 27 it is the question. Not that they discovered a lot after the whole day discussing such suspicious gifts and the strange behavior.

There was another thing that was making them nervous. Yesterday a agent of CEDEF passed a message with some information from the Impero family, and it said that they planned some kind of big experiment with some teens from the city. Knowing this and in the other day seeing their siblings walking around with suspicious gifts from god knows who led them to the edge.

It was already dinner at the Sawada household where the Vongola family current was. But they hadn't heard about their sibling since they had gone to school. The normally composed guardians were fidgeting not knowing what to do but at the same time really worried and wanting to do something. Giotto couldn't take this anymore too. It was totally nerve wracking. He looked to the clock that marked 7:13 p.m.

"Okay, let's go" he said getting up and startling his friends.

"To where?" G asked.

"We are going to look for our siblings of course" Giotto said.

"You at least know where they are?" Daemon asked lifting a eye brow.

"No" Giotto said with a stained smile.

"You think they have something to do with that information we received yesterday…?" Lampo asked unsure.

"Maybe" Asari answered with a dark look. "They could have become targets after we arrived here."

Lampo whimpered "We should look for them"

Giotto nodded going his way to the front door soon followed by his friends. Opening the door he suddenly stopped in his track making his friends bump in one another.

"Wha- Giotto?"G asked rubbing the back of his head that bumped in Knuckle when he almost fell.

Giotto didn't really listened and ran to the gate where a shadow was laying on the floor.

"What is EXTREMELY happening?" Knuckle asked getting closer.

"What do you think you are doing Giotto?" Daemon asked.

Alaude was the first to get closer to the shadowed figure next to the gate where Giotto was already. He inspected the figure and notice that it was a person wearing black fallen to the floor. But it was just when he kneeled next to the body that he noticed the pool of blood and the familiar face.

"It is the agent of CEDEF from yesterday" he stated in a cold tone.

"He is hurt, Knuckle he need your help." Giotto called.

It wasn't needed to call again as Knuckle was already at the agent side with his flame lifted.

"I need to find the wounds first" he said in a serious tone "help me turn him"

Giotto was already working turning the man on the floor to lay him on his back. When he finished however he noticed the blood coming from various knife wound on the chest and a deep cut on the neck.

"He is already dead" he stated with a hint of guilty. It was just then that he felt a hand yanking him by the wrist. He looked surprised to see the dead agent with a creepy grin on his face, his eyes opened only to show a dark void.

"Hurry up" the man said "The games begun" he almost singed in a creepy voice "Let's see who will survive until the end of the day. We will be waiting."

After the supposed dead man said those words he dissolved in mist leaving behind a shocked Vongola famiglia.

"…It was an illusion?" Daemon asked in disbelief. Giotto could only shake his head not knowing what to say. He could still feel the warmth of the other hand on his wrist and this only made him more creeped out.

"Was this a warning?" Asari asked thoughtful.

"No" G stated serious "It was a invitation"

* * *

><p>After the invitation the Vongola famiglia was fast on move only to find little clues where they had gone. It hadn't another illusion, luckily, but there were some creepy messages. At 7:53 p.m. they had already run all over town and arrived in an open field on the middle of the forest. At the entrance of the field there was a sing with the following message:<p>

'For those who dared to come to our area

Be welcome to your grave

We warn you that we will not be responsible to any kind of

Maim, killing, slashing, injures or mental instabilities that may happen.

If you still want to enter, good luck.

GM'

Now if that was the really creepy thing about the place. They have a happy go lucky creepy warning sign. And that is not strange, no, not at all. Giotto couldn't shake it off the nervous feeling he had entering the place past the warning. If their siblings were there they could be hurt, but it could be a trap too. Wait, it was a trap and their siblings were used to lure them out, Giotto corrected himself mentally.

Giotto was almost freaking out when they arrived at the middle of the field, and he gave a loud shriek when from nowhere a masked person appeared in front of him.

It was a teen, probably, Giotto thought looking to the petite figure. He was using a black suit and a white mask. The mysterious person gave them a mocking smile before turning around in his heel and walking deeper in the Impero famiglia propriety.

"Wait" Giotto called following the figure.

"Giotto" G stopped his friend " Stop, this is obviously a trap."

"But…"

"He is right Giotto" Daemon agreed "He is luring us to a trap."

"But that is part of the EXTREME game" Knuckle stated "If we don't follow him we will lose" he reasoned.

Everyone looked at Knuckle in mute shock.

"What you said make sense" G said in disbelief.

"We are losing him weaklings" Alaude stated showing that the mysterious figure was disappearing in the forest.

"Then let's go" Lampo said walking ahead of them.

They only waked for a couple of minutes before seeing a door opened in the ground with a stair going down. Giotto examined the place and then looked each guardian in the face.

"He is inviting us down" Giotto said receiving nods from his guardians. "Let's go then" he said going to the stairs.

* * *

><p>They arrived in an immense basement. It was a really big open camp with even a fake sun in the sky. Waiting for them it was eight masked figures, the one that they followed down in the middle of the group.<p>

"Welcome to our underground base" The one in the middle greeted in an awful familiar voice "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I am Giotto, the Vongola Decimo" he stated "And these are my guardians" he gave a step forward "Are you the ones know as Game Masters?"

He heard someone giggling in the masked side and noticed a lot of ironic grins.

"Yeah, we are" The one in the middle answered with a half smile.

"We are looking for some teens" Giotto answered "They disappeared today"

A tall young man broke off in laughter. His hair Giotto notice, styled like a pineapple and in his ear an earring. Oh, wait.

"You are amazing _boss_" the pineapple said "They really fell in your little game"

"Humf" A silver haired boy snorted "_boss_ never fails in a game."

The one in the middle chuckled. "You flatter me Hayato, Mukuro"

"Hayato?" G asked in disbelief.

"Mukuro?" Daemon echoed the shocked tone in G voice.

"Hahaha I guess we should introduce ourselves too Tsuna" A tall raven haired boy stated.

"You are right Takeshi" The one in the middle said "Let's take off the masks now"

And one per one they took off their mask showing the ones they were looking for under them.

"I am Tsunayoshi, the boss of the Impero famiglia" Tsuna introduce himself with cold eyes and a playful smile "Those are my guardian" he said motioning his friends "We are often know as Game Masters"

"…Tsuna?" Giotto called unsure. "You are the leader of a Mafia Famiglia?"

Tsuna stared him with even colder eyes "We have been wanting to meet the famous Decimo boss and his guardian from Vongola" he said with venom.

No one really knew what to say as their younger siblings looked at them with sad and angry eyes. Now the secrets were all in the open. And they couldn't really even start to explain.

"Why?" Daemon managed to ask.

"Why?" Mukuro repeated with disgust "Maybe because you abandoned us when we really had no one else in the world, two kids alone with ability to use illusions, what do you think happened? What do you think your beloved Estrenao family did? Thanks to Tsunayoshi we have power. Now we will rule the things in the way we want. We don't need you anymore" Mukuro finished panting his face red from angry.

"Mukuro-nii" Chrome called giving him a hug.

"Mukuro" Tsuna looked to his mist guardian with worry.

"What the hell are you talking about?" G asked nervous.

Yamamoto looked at him with his eyes filled with sadness and pain. But it was Gokudera who answered.

"We are talking about your sins."

"We will let you drown in the pain that you caused to us" Tsuna stated after receiving a small nod from his guardians of mist. He looked over to the other side of the room where Marmom and Fran were unnoticed and received confirmation. "Let's finish this pain we feel today." And then the world fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia: Now the past will be revealed to the Vongola.<strong>

**Yamamoto: This looks like fun!**

**Alexia: Not really...**

**Yamamoto: Eh?**

**Alexia: Forget it.**

**Yamamoto: Hahahaha**

**Alexia: Please review!**


	12. Break The Ice

**Now this is finally the last chapter. It didn't came out like I wanted for but I expect it didn't suck too much. I never really thought I would really manage to finish the story; I could only get this far because of the support of everyone who read it. I had little confidence in myself regarding my writing skills, so I thank you all for your help. I am really glad to have decided to post this story so that I could understand the happiness I am feeling now. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters.**

"_this is the illusion/memory"_

**Reaching For The Sky**

**Chapter 12: Break The Ice**

"_The five boys looked down at the girl who just passed out and then to each other._

'_What do we do now?' Yamamoto asked with a shake smile. _

'_We need to help her' Tsuna said 'She is losing a lot of blood, we need to stop the bleeding' he stated with a firm voice._

'_We need to take this herbivore to another place' Hibari stated ' Here shouldn't be safe'. Tsuna nodded but before he could do anything he saw Ryohei picking up the girl in bridal style._

'_I will take her to a safe spot and tend to her wounds' Ryohei said in rare serious tone._

'_If Nii-san says so' Tsuna said getting up 'Then I will look for her brother' he said walking in the direction of the hidden door._

'_What do you think you can do?' Gokudera said stopping Tsuna with a hand in his shoulder._

'_I don't know' Tsuna admitted 'But I can't just leave' Gokudera looked startled for a second._

'_I will come with you' he said._

_Tsuna gave him a small smile and noticed Hibari at his side waiting patiently. His smile grew a little more._

'_Takeshi-kun' he called 'could you stay with Nii-san? If they are attacked he will need since he needs to take care of the girl' Yamamoto nodded._

'_Take care Tsuna' he said before disappearing beck in the forest with Ryohei._

'_Let's go' he said walking in the mysterious place with Hibari and Gokudera._

_They walked for a few minutes in white corridors with some few doors totally locked. They walked past stairs and didn't know it what to do. Where could this Mukuro person be? And where were the people who hurt the girl? Tsuna was yanked off his thoughts when a loud scream came from down stairs and he didn't lose any time to go there._

_The kids arrived in another maze of white corridors and locked door and followed the screams until they found a white room with the door opened. They entered the place and noticed the computers and chemicals in the tables. So this is a secret lab, Tsuna thought. They heard someone cursing aloud and a creepy laugh. That was when Hibari pointed to a big glass window where they could see a young boy on the other side walking over blood and corpses. There was many adults trying to approach him all of them with weapons, but he didn't seemed to care as he laughed with tears running down his cheeks. Tsuna noticed the trident in the boy's hands that seemed to appear and disappear like a mirage._

'_What the hell…?' Gokudera cursed under his breath._

_Tsuna didn't seemed to listen as he looked for a door that could bring him to the other side of the window, he jumped a bit when he heard a loud CRACK. Looking around to find the cause he saw Hibari with his tonfas on hands breaking a door._

'_What are you herbivores waiting for?' he asked glancing at them and then passing the door._

_Tsuna was a bit shocked but shrugged and ran past the door with Gokudera on his heels white as a paper._

_They arrived at the other side to see that Hibari was already beating the crap out of some men with a smug smirk pasted in his face, the other boy with the trident nowhere to be seen and looking quite shocked._

'_Are you Mukuro?' Tsuna asked after dodging some way on his way to the boy that he noticed it was taller than him and had a red eye with a kanji._

'_How did you -… Who are you?' The boy asked suspiciously._

'_We can talk about it latter' Tsuna stated looking around worried 'A girl asked us to help' he answered 'We need to get out of here fast'._

'_A girl?' Mukuro said happy 'Chrome made it' He then calmed down and gave Tsuna a sad smile 'I can't go now'_

'_Eh? How come you can't the fuck go?' Gokudera asked angrily._

'_We were not the only ones here' Mukuro explained 'I want to free the others'_

_Tsuna stopped for a moment and then nodded. 'Lead the way' he said in a firm voice._

'_Wha- you can't be serious' Gokudera stuttered._

'_You don't need to come' Tsuna said to him 'Lead the way Mukuro' The taller boy seemed to think for a minute before going to the place Hibari was fighting._

'_We need to go past them until the end of the corridor' he explained. Tsuna nodded and together with Mukuro he took part in the fight._

_Hibari even thought he was fighting he was listening too to the talk behind him. He couldn't help to feel a shiver down the spine when the small boy told the other off with a firm voice. But he didn't really know what to think when he saw the petite boy at his side ready to fight. The only thought in his head when a man attacked the boy was _he is dead_. But he had a pleasant surprised when Tsuna averted the attack a with a quick motion he attacked the back of the man neck hitting a pressure spot._

'_Whoa' Hibari said with a small smile._

_Tsuna blushed a little at the attention the other gave him even if they were in the middle of fighting. He for some reason knew that Hibari had just given him the utmost compliment he could give someone. He turned back his attention to the man in front of him when he heard an explosion._

'_Ah fuck' Gokudera said getting closer, some chemicals in his hands 'It was bigger than I expected'_

'_Hayato-kun?' Tsuna called 'I thought you were going back' he said tilting his head to the side in doubt._

'_Of course not you idiot' Gokudera snarled 'I was picking some useful things in the lab'_

'_To create a bomb' Mukuro completed what the other was saying with a mischievous smile. Gokudera nodded._

'_Everyone back down' Gokudera called as Hibari, Mukuro and Tsuna came to his side, then he threw to chemicals at the adults direction. They noticed the adults trying to distance themselves from the chemicals to no avail. When both met in the floor a loud explosion happened, the shock sending the men crashing in the walls knocked out._

'_Good work' Mukuro said with a smile 'We need to hurry before more of them come'_

_The four kids ran down the way until they found an adjacent corridor with some cells._

'_Is this a prison?' Gokudera asked warily. _

'_No' Mukuro answered trying to use the computer to open the digital locks 'It is the cells of the experiments' he said with disgust 'Shit, they changed the password'_

_Tsuna pushed Mukuro out of the way and took his place by the computer._

'_Leave it to me' he said confidently 'I only need a couple of minutes'._

_The boys watched in amazement as Tsuna hacked the lab system in a flash. As promised in a couple of minutes they heard the locks open._

'_I will close all the routes that they can use to get us' Tsuna said without looking away from the computer 'I will lock down and shut up the system of this place so that they can't chase us out too. We will have five minutes to get out of here.' He said._

_The other boys nodded._

'_Let's go pick up all the people here' Gokudera said._

_In five minutes there were four other boys with them. A small teal haired kid with an apple shaped hat. A young crying boy with wild hair and dressed in cow pattern. A boy with glasses and cold eyes. A blond with strange teeth._

'_Have you finished?' Mukuro asked nervous._

'_Just a second' Tsuna said tapping a few things on the keyboard 'NOW' he said as all the kids made a run to the exit._

_As Tsuna promised he had closed all the ways in the lab except the one they would use, so there weren't a lot of chaser and they could easily take care of them. They made to the exit in the exact second. As soon as they passed the door the system shut it out and the door closed behind them._

_The boys were panting, tired from the running or just because of the adrenalin. Hibari was the first to walk away as he hated crowd. Tsuna followed just behind._

'_Let's go' he called the boys 'We can't stay here, and we need to find the others'_

_No one really wanted to stay there so they all walked in silence looking for their friends. After a few minutes they found them under a large tree._

'_Takeshi-kun, Nii-san' Tsuna called his friends 'How is the girl?'_

_Mukuro was fast at the girl side before anyone could answer, the teal haired boy at his side._

'_The bleeding stopped but she needs a hospital' Ryohei said nervous. He wasn't a doctor. He was just a kid for god's sake. _

'_We need to move out' Gokudera stated 'We will be found out easily here. Tsuna-sama gave us time so let's not waste it'_

'_Tsuna-sama?' Tsuna asked in doubt._

'_Of course!' Gokudera said happy 'You were really amazing there, we wouldn't be here if not for you!' The other boys nodded and Tsuna blushed._

'_Let's find out a safe place' he said looking down embarrassed._

_Mukuro tried to pick up the girl but Ryohei didn't let him, picking her up bridal style again since the other boy was obviously too tired. They walked for hours in the forest not seeming to get to any place. The sun was already in the middle of the sky when they arrived in an abandoned park thematic._

'_It is Kokuyo land' Tsuna said surprised, they should have walked miles and miles. 'We should be safe here'_

_The group entered a big building in the back of the park; it was a kind of center and had an infirmary. The place was in shambles at some parts but in general it wasn't so bad. They found some stretchers and a first aid kit there. Ryohei laid down the girl in the stretchers and sat down too tired to do anything else._

_The boys stood sat down in the floor for a moment seeing Mukuro tend to the girls injures with the first aid kit. _

'_So…' Tsuna started unsure 'Who are you guys?'_

'_You don't even know and still got into danger to help us?' the blond asked in disbelief 'Are you dumb?'_

_Tsuna shrugged._

'_I am Fran, 7 years, Sagittarius' the teal haired boy introduce himself in a monotonous voice. 'The pineapple there is my master and the girl his sister'_

'_Pineapple?' Tsuna said with a chuckle._

'_I am Rokudo Mukuro' the boy said sending a glare to Fran 'and this is my younger sister Chrome' Tsuna gave them a smile._

'_And you three?' he asked to the other boys._

'_The one in glasses is Chikusa and the blond is Ken' Mukuro introduced the boys 'the crybaby cow is Lambo'_

_Tsuna gave them a polite smile. 'I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one with silver hair and a green eye is Gokudera Hayato, the smiling raven haired is Yamamoto Takeshi, the one who carried Chrome-chan is Sasagawa Ryohei. The one ignoring us is Hibari Kyoya' he introduced his friends hearing a low snarl from Hibari 'What were you doing there? Who were that men?' he asked._

_Mukuro took a moment to examine the boys before answering 'They are from the mafia famiglia known as Estrenao. We are just tests subjects.' He said bitterly._

_Gokudera gaped at the words. Tsuna looked sad behind his usual blank mask. He looked worried from one another._

'_They will come for you?' he asked_

'_Certainly' Fran answered in a bored tone._

'_Do you have some place to go?' Tsuna asked even more worried._

_Ken snorted 'If we had do you think we would be there?'_

_Tsuna smiled apologized. 'Sorry, now I can't do too much to you guys but I will help you out' he said in a soft serious tone 'I will do anything to protect you all' he said reassuring._

'_What can you do?' Mukuro asked bitterly 'You don't have the power to do it'_

'_Then I just need to get it.' Tsuna said in a serious face 'It is time to end the game."_

The Vongola famiglia fell into the floor after the end of the illusion.

"What the…?" Giotto said looking around and finding out that they were back to the underground base.

"What the hell just happened?" G asked looking around like he could find the answer in the air around him.

"An illusion…" Daemon stated "What that illusion was supposed to mean?" He asked the Impero family that was talking quietly.

" Lambo was a… *snif* I ca-can't be-belive" Lampo whimpered crying out loud.

"It was our fault…" Giotto whispered shocked.

"What are you saying Giotto" G snapped "It is just an illusion."

"It is not just an illusion" Tsuna said aloud "Those are the memories of how we came together."

"Before that we had no idea that the many things that happened to us were because of our relation with the Vongola" Gokudera scoffed.

"Hahaha Tsuna did a good job gathering the information" Yamamoto voice was a little strained.

"All that happened?" Asari asked "That was not all?"

"Kidnapping, attempt of murder, blackmail, beatings" Hibari listed bored but with feral eyes.

"Now they now _why_" Mukuro stated darkly.

"How do you plan to make up for all this?" Tsuna asked in an icily voice. He send a death glare to Daemon "We still don't wish to wage war against Vongola, but I can't let you go too" he stated "You can't explain yourselves and we didn't expected you to." He looked to his own guardians and spoke a soft velvet voice "You are free to start."

The younger ones soon divided themselves and dragged/threw their brother in different way, weapons in hand.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto didn't really hate his brother, he was even happy that he had come back and he had much fun playing baseball with his brother. But he wasn't just a baseball player, he was a swordsman too, and as one he wanted to test his skills and his brothers was not any opponent, he was a master swordsman from Vongola. He gave Asari a dark smile before pulling out his long sword.<p>

"I expect you survive this" Yamamoto said truthful. "Cambio Forma" As Yamamoto called another sword formed in his hand in place of his necklace.

"So those are the Metal Gears…" Asari picked his long katana and three short swords.

"Scontro di Rondine" Yamamoto is engulfed by rain flames as he goes head on to his opponent. Asari smiled.

"This will be fun"

* * *

><p>Hibari and Alaude were soon immersed in their fights as the two didn't really needed any reason to fight someone strong. This time when they faced each other both used flames. Alaude with his handcuffs and Hibari with tonfas and handcuffs. At each attack they would smile more, happy to fight someone of their levels.<p>

* * *

><p>Lambo turned his ring into the helmet he used for battle and charged at his brother attacking with horns made from lighting flames. Not that the other noticed since he was too busy crying his eyes out. Lambo easily knocked out his opponent.<p>

* * *

><p>Gokudera a G stared at each other. G with his archery and Gokudera with his bombs. But none attacked yet. G didn't wanted to attack his little brother after what he discovered about the other life. Gokudera didn't think like this so while his brother was debating his morals he was using his Uri bombs in cat form to sneak on G. He smiled when the bombs exploded and G looked surprised at him.<p>

"Maybe that won't be so bad" Gokudera said with a smug smirk.

* * *

><p>Ryohei and Knuckle were others that wouldn't really mind fighting with no apparent reason, principally if it was box. So they were soon in a box match, who fall in his knees first lose. No one minding a lot the situation as they were having fun. Ryohei was finding this all too EXTREME as he really wanted to fight his brother but thought it would never be possible since Knuckle give up on box and promised to never fight again.<p>

* * *

><p>In the side of the mist guardian it was where the things were serious. Was making a lot of successive illusions, some time affecting the people around. Chrome was sitting in the ground watching such a high level illusion battle. Daemon was managing in some way to keep up with the other's illusions, but he noticed that if his sister had joined the battle he would already have lost. Mukuro seeing that it was futile to continue with illusion pick up his trident made from mist and decided to attack physically.<p>

To two illusionist it was really surprising as both were such good martial artists. It is known that illusionist are weak to bodily attack, weak to pain. But that wasn't seen at all at these two battle. Chrome was truly amazed at her two brothers. It could be a time until the other could be forgiven completely, but she saw that Mukuro was already leaving behind the rage as the two had fun in the fight. She smiled a little. I would be good if they could be a true family in the future.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Giotto looked at each other warily. Neither really wanted to fight.<p>

"I am sorry for all of this" Tsuna said awkwardly.

Giotto looked at his brother dumb folded. "You don't have to. It was our fault. We didn't take care of you guys and had many secrets…" Giotto said walking towards his little brother. "What I mean is… I am sorry for having lied to you and leaved you alone for so long" he apologized in a deep bow. "I- we thought it would be better if we were far away"

Tsuna smiled brightly "That was all that I needed to hear" he said softly. "I expect that after today we can renew our relationship, as relatives and as mafia bosses"

Giotto nodded with a thankful smile. "We would like to"

"I say that we wouldn't mind to form an alliance with the Vongola" Tsuna stated.

"We would be happy to" Giotto said looking to his guardians fighting "You are all very powerful"

Tsuna chuckled . "I guess so"

"So you are a hacker?" Giotto asked curiously.

"Yeah" he said with a glint in the eyes "I hacked the Vongola database a lot of times too." He said in a teasing tone.

Giotto laughed. "So it was you, huh."

They spend a minute in a comfortable silence when they heard a loud BANG and then another, in a second Tsuna noticed the ones who were destroying the underground base.

"Mukuro, Kyoya" he said entering the Hyper Dying Will Mode "It is enough" his voice echoed in the room and everyone stood still for a moment "I guess we all already had enough."

He didn't needed to say again as everyone stopped what they were doing and came closer to the two bosses.

"So what now?" Gokudera asked unsure.

"Now we are starting an alliance with the Vongola." Tsuna said.

"An alliance?" Many voices from both families echoed.

"Yes" Giotto said. "We are now allies. That means that we will be meeting each other more" he said glancing at his brother "And you will have more chances to fight too." This seems to convince some bloodthirsty guardians.

"Now we can go on without worries" Tsuna said softly to his guardians. He had a feeling that from now on the things would only get better.

~~~~~~ Few months later ~~~~~~~

"Tsunayoshi" Hibari called the brunet sited at his side. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the past" Tsuna answered with a nostalgic look. "We should be arriving in Italy soon, right?" he asked absentminded.

"Hn" Hibari nodded.

"They were kind to lend their private jet to us" Tsuna said locking gazes with Hibari "The others are already there waiting for us" he remembered his friends leaving a weak before to Italy so that they could spend the vacation there with the Vongola.

"We had work to do before we left" Hibari stated.

"I am glad though" Tsuna said with a smile "At least with have the plane only to us" he then leaned over to give Hibari a sweet kiss.

"I guess it is not that bad" Hibari answered with a smirk pulling the brunet closer to deepen the kiss.

Now everything was fine with their older brothers. The Impero famiglia was now one of the strongest allies from Vongola. All their friends had found a new family and found their own places. And Tsuna now had the very best lover he could have asked for. Yeah, life wasn't that bad.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I don't know** **how to write fighting scenes... I thought I should explain the title, since it didn't turned out clear in the story. To Tsuna the sky it is a place where they belong and where they could be themself without secrets, pain our masks. He was always longing for a day where they would achive this 'true' sky. They were already close, but first they needed to let go of the bad emotions that held them down. I am sorry if the final turned out quite rushed but I didn't really knew what to write anymore and I don't have more time, so I decided to finish it. I would love if you review saying what you thought about the story, it would make easier for the next time I write something. Thank you again.**


End file.
